


Mi novia y mi prometido

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: +18, Humor, M/M, Romance, WolfYuu - Freeform, YuuRam - Freeform, conflicto, novia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri, sea que se haga cargo o tal vez no tanto, tiene una novia en la Tierra. Pensar con calma que hacer al respecto no sería un problema, si no fuera el caso de que termina arrastrando a la chica a cierto otro mundo... donde vive su prometido. Yuuram/Wolfyuu. 18.





	1. Chapter 1

**Mi novia y mi prometido - Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Día lluvioso. Bueno, aun no, pero casi. El cielo estaba encapotado, parecería que no hubiera nubes pero en realidad estaba todo cubierto por una masa uniforme que lo tornaba grisáceo. El viento leve de vez en cuando anunciaba lo que se avecinaba. Era un día gris, pero no de los tristes.

Yuuri se sentía normal, animado, aunque no extremadamente contento, ya que no tenía porque estarlo. En estos momentos vivía en su media vida la parte normal, para especificar, yendo hacia la salida de su escuela por el camino principal caminando junto a su bicicleta, dejando atrás la torre del reloj que daba sus últimos toques musicales.

Este era paisaje urbano que le había tocado vivir por quince años, hasta que casi al comienzo de sus dieciséis se vio opacado por su otra vida en el Otro Mundo. Esta normalidad sabía diferente en el fondo, pero se había acostumbrado al cambio. En realidad, todos los cambios le había venido bien, ahora en este mundo era alguien más centrado, y en cierta forma, superior y con ventajas respecto a otros adolescentes. Aunque él no se la daba de ególatra, ni decía nada acerca de esto. Solo era una apreciación personal.

—¡Shibuya-kun! —escuchó gritar su nombre mucho antes de llegar a las rejas de la entrada.

Era Asami Hashimoto. Como siempre, una chica educada, pero sin que le molestara llamar la atención un poco. En su caso, gritar así no la hacía parecer molesta o vulgar. Sonreía saludando con una mano y con la otra sostenía su maletín a la altura de sus rodillas.

—Hashimoto, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al llegar, sin haberse dado prisa en caminar más rápido, ni ella en cruzar la puerta de entrada de su instituto. Se acomodó afuera a su lado, para no quedar en el paso de los demás estudiantes que salían.

—Hoy salimos temprano, Madam Marianne se tuvo que ir antes, así que el club se canceló por hoy —respondió mientras el viento le alborotaba el cabello. Colocó unos mechones demasiado cortos detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cómo van las clases de francés?

—Bien, aunque mi nivel sigue sin ser tan bueno —contestó alegre, al parecer por su interés sobre el tema.

En realidad, él no tenía tacto con las mujeres, y menos sabía como mantener una conversación fluida con ellas. Ahora ahí parado sin hablar, se había muerto y enterrado cualquier indicio de que dijera algo más que un "hum" apreciativo.

—¿Vamos al cine hoy? Están dando una película de terror que pensé que te podría gustar —dijo, antes de que al silencio ni siquiera se le ocurriera hacerse presente.

Asami tenía esa cosa que las demás chicas no habían tenido, no se veía incomoda ante su falta de comunicación más allá del béisbol como tema.

—Eh, no creo que sea buena idea —comentó evasivo. Desde hace unos días que venía intentando volver a Shin Makoku, pero no lo había logrado. El ir y venir aun estaba un poco fuera de su control, sucedía cuando quería Shinou, y muy pocas veces cuando él quería. Mejor dicho, casi siempre que él no quería, y cuando lo buscaba no había indicios de majutsu alguno en el agua. Hoy sí lo estaba buscando, y las corrientes en el aire le transmitían algo extraño, el preámbulo de alguna cosa mágica por suceder—. Está por llover, y no es un buen día para salir a ningún lado.

—Pero es el cine, vamos a estar adentro, y podemos ir a un café antes si tenemos que hacer tiempo. La lluvia no es problema.

—No traje paraguas.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella, dejando en claro con su sonrisa que mojarse era lo que menos le importaba. ¿Dónde estaban esas chicas quisquillosas por su cabello cuando las necesitaba? Ahora las quería de vuelta preguntando "¿qué te gusta más, el béisbol o yo?", por favor.

Asami lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarlo por la calle en bajada, Yuuri aun tenía las dos manos sobre el manubrio de la bicicleta—. Todavía creo que no es una buena idea, y no he avisado a mi casa —siguió intentando convencerla, mientras era teóricamente obligado a avanzar, porque él estaba caminando a su lado normalmente.

—Cierto, sigues sin celular. Usa el mío y llama a tu casa —del bolsillo de su pollera sacó un aparato demasiado decorado y con muchas cosas colgantes y se lo extendió—. En cuanto lleguemos al centro veremos algunos pre pagos. No te dejaré que sigas evadiendo comprarte uno.

Contempló el objeto meditabundo, abrió la tapita y marcó—. Hola, ma. Voy a volver tarde, salgo con unos amigos. No, Muraken no. Um. Sí, bueno, a esa hora seguro llego. Chau, ma —colgó para cuando su madre estaba diciendo "es mami, Yuu-chan" sin querer siquiera escucharla. Le extendió el celular a Hashimoto que rió por lo bajo.

—¿Aun no les dices, verdad? —preguntó ella.

—¿Decirles que? —no había demasiada inocencia en esa pregunta.

—Qué tienes novia.

Yuuri se ruborizó. Sí, tenía una novia. Aunque era algo raro, un caso especial. ¿Cómo llegó a esta situación? Ah sí, quejándose mucho y demasiado poco a la vez.

Pero al final había aprendido que con o sin tantas experiencias extremas de vida o muerte en mundos paralelos, seguía siendo un inútil para tomar una decisión. Y andaba a la vera entre un sí y un no tentativo, donde no aceptaba del todo a esta chica, ni tampoco la rechazaba. Pero era la primera que llegaba a catalogarse a si misma como novia.

Muy en el fondo no quiso pensar en todas las otra oportunidades donde —no es que saliera con chicas de esa manera, claro— había ido aquí o allá con alguna compañera y —no es que hubiera tenido relaciones románticas de verdad, claro— no había funcionado.

Hashimoto era simpática, le caía bien. Y era bonita. Y no se alejaba de él por su cuenta todavía.

La chica no agrego nada más y divertida colocó su maletín en el canasto de la bici junto al de Yuuri. Caminó rodeándolo a él y a la bicicleta sonriendo y se colocó detrás de ella—. ¿No vas a subir?

—¿He?

—A la bici —dijo en tono de obviedad.

—Como me voy a subir si estoy caminando contigo, no puedo irme y esperar que llegues allá a pie…

Asami se rió un poco—. Llévame, tonto.

Yuuri lo meditó un segundo—. Eso es ilegal, si nos ve un poli en el camino nos va a parar por ser dos en una bici.

—No eres divertido.

Esa frase la había escuchado unas cuantas veces. Si, un par de chicas se lo habían dicho antes. Pero esta fue diferente, a Hashimoto parecía importarle poco, como todo lo demás, y hasta parecía encontrarlo divertido.

—Bien —se rindió. Se sentó en la bicicleta, y enseguida sintió el peso extra en la rueda trasera. Sin quejarse por tener que ir parada, ella se había acomodado en los pedales traseros que tenia la rueda, sosteniéndose en sus hombros. No tenia asiento extra u otra manera de llevarla que ofrecer.

Unas palmaditas en su hombro derecho lo animaron a arrancar. Yuuri se ruborizo mientras lo hacía, apenas y un poco de peso de la chica recaía en él, pero jamás había compartido su bicicleta con una.

Eran esos momentos que todo adolescente marcaba como la primera vez de algo, y que eran tan importantes. Bueno, apenas un poco importantes. Curiosos tal vez.

La calle en bajada ayudaba mucho, apenas y sentía que llevaba peso extra. El viento frío le revolvía los cabellos, y por un minuto pensó si la pollera del uniforme femenino le causaba a Hashimoto un problema. Pero no debía serlo, ella la usaba hasta la rodilla, no era tan corta para dejar ver nada a los felices espectadores de la vereda.

Antes de salir de la zona residencial, el silbatazo de un policía patrullando llamó la atención a los imprudentes de la bicicleta, o sea, ellos. Yuuri maldijo, sabía que podía pasar esto, seguro los detendrían y tendrían que aguantar una reprimenda. Tal vez no llamaran a sus padres, pero no era que le gustara que la policía lo ande sermoneando.

Antes de que se le ocurriera detenerse Hashimoto gritó —, ¡Shibuya-kun, mas rápido! —y lo repitió un par de veces más mientras él hacía caso y sentía unos jalones en sus hombros, por lo que podía adivinar ella miraba al frente y hacia atrás varias veces, dejando escapar algunas carcajadas.

Aceleró, doblo algunas veces en las calles que mas conocía, y pronto salieron a la avenida principal concurrida de gente. Un par de gotas cayeron sobre su nariz tomándolo desprevenido.

Comenzaba a llover, y en pocos minutos el agua ya rebotaba contra el piso.

Aceleró aprovechando los últimos momentos de sequedad del asfalto antes de que esto se volviera peligroso, y unas cuadras después subieron a la vereda estacionando bajo un árbol. El agua caía con más fuerza, y ambos estaban ligeramente mojados. Hashimoto reía, y le decía demasiado rápido que era la primera vez que infringía las leyes de esa manera. Feliz se veía bonita, aunque ahora si se quejara por su cabello despeinado.

Yuuri se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice y miró a otro lado. Era mejor preocuparse de otra cosa para no pensar. —Dejemos la bicicleta aquí y a dos cuadras para allá está el cine —dijo mientras la encajaba contra un poste para aparcar bicicletas que había un poco más lejos del árbol.

Hashimoto se acercó y tomó ambos maletines, mientras los sostenía abrazándolos rebuscó en el de ella—. Tengo un dos por uno —dijo mientras revolvía en una billetera muy rosada.

 _"Así que por eso era",_  pensó Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco inútil de que fue ella la que lo había invitado y ahora prácticamente se había pagado su entrada con el vale. Se sentía un novio novato bastante decadente.

Con la bicicleta estacionada correctamente, se alejaron del lugar caminando por debajo de los techos de los negocios y algunos anuncios para no mojarse.

La lluvia era mucho más fuerte, el piso comenzaba a tener una capa de agua espesa, en la que chapoteaban a cada paso mientras corrían de acá para allá. Cada vez que Yuuri se quedaba parado unos segundos bajo un lugar, sentía una sensación extraña bajo sus pies. Temeroso de lo que era, comenzó a adelantarse a Hashimoto apurando el paso, vigilando si ella lo seguía pero sin parar.

Por fin cuando llegó a la puerta del cine se sintió aliviado, y entró hasta una zona seca antes de quedarse parado en un lugar fijo. La sensación ya no estaba. Hashimoto tampoco.

Mientras miraba hacia afuera esperándola, observó las gotas golpear la superficie mojada. Nada. No sentía majutsu, pero le preocupaba. Asami llegó unos momentos después, quejándose de que la dejó sola hacia dos o tres techos y que la multitud de gente con paraguas no la había dejado pasar.

Sin hacer mucho caso, aun preocupado por lo de antes, Yuuri buscó su billetera y fue con el vale a comprar las entradas. Algo ausente escuchó que película quería ella y pidió dos para eso, diciéndole que sí a todo lo que la vendedora de boletos le decía acerca de la fila y ubicación de los asientos numerados. Habían enganchado el horario justo para entrar ahora mismo, las luces estaban encendidas, pero con un trailer de otra película ya en pantalla.

Ya estando en la sala, y buscando su asiento al lado de su peculiar novia, Yuuri cayó enredado en el ambiente. La sola idea de que en quince minutos apagaban las luces, que esto era una cita, que al lado de él había una chica… Una chica. No sabía si eso eran mariposas en el estómago o que quería vomitar.

—¿Quieres comprar caramelos o pochoclo? —dijo Asami, interrumpiendo su momento looser mental.

—Ah… —dudó, en realidad no tenía más dinero. Su mensualidad no era muy amplia, compró revistas de béisbol esta semana y gracias que pagó su entrada del cine. Tenía más dinero, pero no aquí y ahora, porque esto no había sido planeado.

—Tengo el vale… —agregó Hashimoto mostrándole el que estaba abrochado a las entradas.

Pochoclo y gaseosa gratis para las parejas. Esa era la promoción, y solo valía para esta película. El eslogan decía algo de que si tu novia se asusta por traerla a ver la película de terror, al menos podrías darle caramelos. El fondo del ticket era sangriento y con otras cosas desagradables para cualquier chica adolescente.

_"Si es gratis ¿por qué habría de negarme? Y además es para ella, aunque… la que sugirió la película fue Hashimoto. Bueno no importa, no es como si el de la tienda supiera los detalles"._

Decidieron ir los dos; primero, porque Hashimoto estaba entre él y la salida, y le dio vergüenza pasar por encima de ella; y segundo, porque tenían que mostrar que eran una pareja. Yuuri camino rígido apenas salió al pasillo por detrás de la chica, como un robot averiado que le faltaba solo echar humo por la cabeza de los nervios.

Mientras hacían la fila para canjear el vale, se convenció del todo de que no se sentía muy bien—. T-tengo que ir al baño, v-vengo enseguida —se disculpó con toda la vergüenza que podía darle tener que avisarle a su cita femenina que iba al excusado.

El tipo que canjeaba los vales ya los había visto, seguro si le pedía las cosas Hashimoto sin él no habría problema. Tras tres pasos lentos y calmados para disimular el apuro, salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño de hombres.

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin cuidado, y esta le rebotó en la cara casi haciendo que se caiga de espaldas al piso. Se frotó la nariz.  _"Genial, lo único que me falta es que me empiece a sangrar"_  pensó. Empujo de nuevo la puerta, esta vez con más cuidado para ver porque se trababa, la abrió por completo y vio en el piso la causa del rebote anterior.

A él no le sangraba la nariz, pero si al chico que estaba tirado en el piso.

Lo conocía, a él y a su compañero de al lado que le ayudaba a levantarse. Y no se alegraba de verlos. Los dos chicos eran los mismos de hace tanto tiempo, la primera vez que viajo a Shin Makoku, haría unos meses tal vez. Los mismos dos que no tenían muy buena fama, y que gustaban del bullying chapado a la antigua metiendo la cabeza de la gente en el inodoro.

No, hoy nadie le iba a meter la cabeza en ningún retrete, no con Hashimoto esperando en la otra sala. Se dio la vuelta y atinó a salir corriendo, olvidado su malestar de antes, pero una mano en el cuello de su uniforme lo acogotó e impidió que escapara.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —dijo el chico golpeado, la sangre caía por su barbilla y Yuuri entendía que eso no le debía hacer muy feliz.

—Oye, ¿ese no es el chico del parque que…? —preguntó el otro en un tono perturbado al verle la cara cuando se dio la vuelta.

El muchacho que lo sostenía titubeo, al parecer recordaban más de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado. Pero claro, un tipo que desaparece tragado por un inodoro no es fácil de olvidar.

—¡No, ya hablamos de eso y no tiene nada que ver! —negó el otro poniéndole punto final al tema, seguramente habían acordado jamás volver a nombrar lo sucedido. Eso era lo que él hubiera hecho.

Antes de que lo arrastraran dentro del baño llegó a ver a Hashimoto asomarse por el pasillo y verlo.  _"Perfecto, ahora podrá ir y avisar a alguien"_  pensó,  _"a los guardias tal vez"._  O cualquier adulto serviría.

—¿Shibuya-kun? —la escuchó gritar y dar algunos pasos, no parecía que fuera a buscar a nadie, parecía más como si viniera hacia donde estaban ellos.

Estaba agarrado con las dos manos del borde de una de las cabinas de los baños mientras los otros dos lo pateaban y empujaban para hacerlo entrar cuando ella apareció en la puerta. La miró durante un segundo, y ella pareció dudar el dar un paso al frente y entrar al baño de hombres, pero frunció el ceño y pasó determinada.

—¿Qué le están haciendo, abusadores? —preguntó alterada mientras dejaba lo que tenía en las manos sobre la mesada de los lavabos. Los otros dos muchachos la miraron, y uno dejo lo que hacía y fue en dirección hacia ella.

 _"Mierda",_  si no se podía proteger a él mismo, ¿cómo iba a proteger a Hashimoto?. —¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —gritó, aunque internamente buscaba todas las alternativas posibles de escape sin una pelea de por medio.

Él chico que lo tenía agarrado había dejado de forcejear con él, mientras miraba como el otro se acercaba a Hashimoto diciéndole alguna clase de piropo o bromas estúpidas. Yuuri estaba asuntado, y a la vez enojado por la impotencia—. Hashimoto, grita para que venga alg-

Antes de terminar de comentarle sus ideas, Hashimoto ya había empujado al chico que tenía encima y se había acercado hacia el otro que lo sostenía para forcejear con él. El tipo no tuvo mucha delicadeza con ella por ser mujer, y Asami aterrizó contra su pecho cuando fue empujada con fuerza.

_"Tal vez ahora que estamos atrapados si gritará por ayuda, ¿verdad? O podría gritar yo… Pero bueno, prefería que gritara ella, queda mejor de esa forma"._

Nervioso y con demasiados pensamientos inútiles en la cabeza, dio un paso atrás, luego de poner a Hashimoto a sus espaldas. Las manos de ella se posaron con seguridad en su brazo, y cuando vio su rostro determinado por sobre el hombro, supo que las cosas no pintaban bien. Esperaba que no haga nada estúpido. Pero el problema era que Hashimoto era temeraria, una mujer de armas tomar.

No pudo prestar atención a lo que los delincuentes decían, tuvo esa sensación de nuevo. De un segundo a otro fue más fuerte, venia de su espalda, dentro del baño. El ruido del agua corriendo le hizo mirar el piso, y una fina capa se deslizaba inundando todo cada vez más. Lo que al principio parecía un mal funcionamiento normal del inodoro, paso a ser una mancha trasparente extraña en el piso que hacia movimientos raros. Reptando, yendo de atrás hacia adelante a medida que se apoderaba del piso completo del baño.

Los dos chicos que los atacaban comenzaron a asustarse y titubearon, no podía ver la cara de Hashimoto, pero asustada o no era mejor sacarla de ahí.

Esto no era algo que hiciera él mismo, no es como si se hubiera enojado y anduviera impartiendo justicia, se sentía diferente. Era esa sensación justo antes de ser tragado al otro lado, la que le dejaba claro que quien dominaba la magia era un agente externo.

—Hashimoto, tienes que aprovechar ahora que están distraídos y salir de aquí… —le dijo apenas los otros dos muchachos aterrados se dieron media vuelta y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo dando tropezones, hasta chocaron y se atoraron en la puerta en la lucha de ser el primero en salir.

Pero el agua del piso no era lo que los asustaba, era la mano gigante transparente que salía del inodoro y que Yuuri vio recién al darse la vuelta, quedándose sin palabras con la boca abierta.

Tenía sentido porque Wolfram le decía que su magia era de mal gusto.

La palma abierta cayó de golpe rodeándolo con los dedos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yuuri pasó de la oscuridad neta a estar flotando en el túnel entre luces parpadeantes.

Mas aturdido que de costumbre, y algo golpeado porque esta vez no habían tenido mucha delicadeza, se levantó empapado de agua que chorreaba por su uniforme. Tenía varios kilos más encima y no muchas fuerzas para sostenerlos.

Como lucía en ese momento no debía ser muy alentador. Tosió un poco del agua que había tragado, y se masajeó la nariz que le picaba por dentro. Las baldosas de un celeste claro le indicaron donde estaba, apenas necesitó mirar la fornitura del borde de la pileta y la estatua que hacía de fuente escupiendo agua.

El baño del castillo estaba lleno de vapor y un aroma refrescante.

Una mano que se posó sobre su espalda lo sobresaltó. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una muy desalineada Hashimoto de ojos desorbitados.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza al instante, poniendo una expresión de dolor en el rostro que le asustó. —¿Hashimoto estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás lastimada?

—No —respondió dudando mientras se observaba la mano con la que lo había tocado. Tal vez fue un choque de estática. Levantó la vista y lo miró. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras observaba el lugar. Yuuri no podía decir si estaba preocupada o enojada—. Shibuya, ¿qué está pasando? Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si no, no estarías tan calmado. Tienes que explicármelo ahora mismo.

 _"_ _E_ _y, es la primera vez que una chica me llama sin honoríficos"_  pensó asombrado, y luego decidió que no era momento para eso.

Mientras le reclamaba, los dedos de Hashimoto acomodaron sus cabellos a un lado, y aunque él intentara alejarse lo obligo a quedarse quieto.

—Te golpeaste en la frente, estás sangrando. Déjame ver. —Las manos de la chica le tomaron el rostro con cuidado mientras inspeccionaba la herida.

Al sentirse avergonzado de tener que mirarla directamente a los ojos bajo la vista, en el agua una gota de sangre se disolvió al caer en la pileta. ¿Cuándo se había golpeado y abierto esa herida? Tal vez fue contra la puerta del baño cuando lo habían empujado.

—Yuuri —la voz firme de alguien que hubiese preferido no ver en este preciso momento le quitó todas las preocupaciones, y le planteó muchas otras—. ¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Wolfram, parado varios metros más allá, luego de un breve momento.

Vestía sus pantalones de entre casa y la camisa blanca similar a una bata que solía usar para andar cómodo, tenía una toalla en la mano. Pese a la distancia, Yuuri sintió sus ojos verdes clavados en él y podía ver su ceño y nariz fruncidos.

Mientras pasaba un silencio incomodo en el que Yuuri no dijo nada, Hashimoto decidió tomar otra vez las cosas por las riendas ella misma.

—Me puedo presentar yo sola, gracias. Soy Hashimoto Asami… El chico con el que salgo me arrastro hasta aquí, o eso parece.

Los ojos de Wolfram se rasgaron un poco, y una sonrisa que a Yuuri no le gustaba mucho se formó en la comisura de sus labios. —Eres su novia —dijo más afirmándolo más que cuestionándolo—. Entonces, tenemos un problema.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hashimoto parada al lado de Yuuri, y él noto que había mas intriga que miedo o enojo en su voz.

—Porque yo soy su prometido.

Los labios de la chica formaron una pequeña O de asombro, al momento volteó hacia Yuuri y lo observó un poco, luego preguntó sin pelos en la lengua. —¿Shibuya, eres gay?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri totalmente desconcertado, luego entro en razón y respondió—. N-no. No.

Los labios de Hashimoto formaron una sonrisa. —Qué bueno —dijo, y luego agregó—, porque si no, ni siquiera podría competir con alguien como él.

—Lo mismo digo. El enclenque ha traído una soukoku de su mundo más impresionante de lo que hubiera esperado.

—No entiendo lo que dices, pero gracias por el halago.

 _"_ _Bueno, bueno_ _, ¿_ _q_ _ué demonios está pasando?",_ pensó Yuuri ante el silencio y la mirada extraña que se estaban dando esos dos.

¡Lo estaban dejado ahí parado como si fuera un florero solo de adorno!

-:-

Como dicta el código ninja, el rey se movió con sigilo desde la puerta directo hasta detrás de la maceta.

Lo bueno de la decoración del castillo Pacto de Sangre es que era exagerada en todos sus detalles, especialmente los jarrones con plantas enormes que sobrepasaban su tamaño, pero por las dudas igual se agachó un poco.

Al otro lado de la sala junto a la ventana, lo que suponía más de quince metros seguros, estaba dispuesta la mesa del té. Hashimoto y Wolfram parecían muy cómodos con la conversación que mantenían, sonreían de vez en cuando y se tomaban minutos de silencio para levantar sus tazas o comer algo de la mesa sin tensiones.

_"Sigo sin entender que pasa, acá debería haber explotado la_ _bomba_ _de Hiroshima hace rato y todos salir gritando_ _. Mu_ _cha sangre y dolo_ _r_ _. Si, sangre y dolor. ¿Por qué hay tanta tranquilidad? Tal vez Wolfram aplique el dicho_ _«_ _tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día… cuando menos te lo esperes». No veo otro futuro más que yo con el cuerpo amoratado."_

Lo que pasó apenas estuvo solo con Wolfram luego de llegar le daba vueltas en la mente, era obvio que él estaría enojado y quisiera un montón de explicaciones, así que no le sorprendió el interrogatorio.

.

.

.

Wolfram estaba de brazos cruzados con él en la habitación, intentó ignorarlo todo el tiempo que cambiarse de ropa le permitía, pero Yuuri dejaba escapar miradas furtivas a cada rato nervioso. No sea que ignorarlo lo enojara mas.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó su prometido sin muchas vueltas, el tono de su voz era directo y conciso, no le dejaba leer mucho entre líneas.

A Yuuri tampoco le iba bien intentando leer sus ojos, el verde vibrante solo le decía que había mucho sentimiento pero no le dejaba adivinar del todo que pasaba por la mente del mazoku de fuego.

—Hashimoto Asami… —podría explayarse más, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

—¿De dónde es? —disparó la segunda pregunta sin darle tiempo luego de su respuesta.

—De la Tierra —respondió después de dudar un momento, otra vez se había dejado un par de detalles de por medio, pero bueno.

—¿De qué familia proviene? —estas eran el tipo de preguntas que hacia Wolfram de vez en cuando, las chapadas a la antigua, las que le hacían recordar que vivió toda su vida en un mundo medieval… o simplemente que en el fondo tenia la edad de su abuelo.

Como no tenía idea de cómo se supone que se responde a eso, decidió que podría aprovechar para dar algo de la información que antes no dijo. —Ella es… Hashimoto va a un colegio para chicas prestigioso como el de Muraken, estudia francés y… ¿le gusta pedir el café con leche en ese idioma? No sé quién es su familia, supongo que una del tipo medio pero con más dinero que la mía… tal vez.

Wolfram guardo silencio por un minuto que pareció eterno. Le dio tiempo a Yuuri a intentar adivinar que podría ser lo que diría, cosa que lo puso aun más nervioso y le dio miedo.

No quería que esto se ponga feo, pero inevitablemente podría pasar. Claro, llegando con una desconocida así como así a este lugar que encima se supone que es su novia, todo ese tiempo que Wolf lo trató de infiel no parecía en vano.

Tenía todo el derecho de experimentar un arranque de celos o un subidón de presión como hace mucho no tenía por su culpa. Por mucho tiempo su relación había sido tranquila, en realidad estaba seguro de que a la larga se había ganado la confianza de su prometido, pero esto lo desacreditaba totalmente.

En estos momento Wolfram se parecía demasiado a Gwendal. Tenía esa cara de desaprobación que lo hacía sentir un chiquillo que defraudo a sus padres, y de paso estaba enojado. Al parecer tanto que entre el enojo y la indignación se anularon mutuamente. Sería la única explicación de por qué se estaba tomando las cosas analíticamente y no dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

—¿Estuviste alardeando de tu condición de rey en ese otro mundo? ¿Acaso sabe de tu posición?

—¿He? No, ¿por qué habría de decir algo de todo eso? La gente pensaría que estoy loco, además, no me gusta llamar la atención.

—¿Crees que es el tipo de mujer que se aprovecharía de ti para escalar posiciones y echar mano al dinero?

Yuuri proceso la pregunta un momento con la boca un poco abierta.

—¡No! Como… este… esas cosas no pasan en la Tierra, Wolf, bueno, si pasan pero no viene al caso. Al menos no le pasa a gente como yo. Además, ¿que podría querer de mí?, ¿mis bienes? Ya lo había pensado, pero Murata dice que nadie va a querer mi colección de tarjetas de béisbol o mi equipo viejo y desgastado, ¡y tiene razón!

Wolfram lo miró fijo, luego de arriba abajo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

A Yuuri le pareció ver que antes de voltear del todo tenía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no entendía por qué.

.

.

.

En su mente quedó solo ese último recuerdo dando vueltas, pero volvió a la realidad detrás de la maceta.

Si antes había estado tan enojado, entonces porque ahora era el Sr. Hospitalidad que tomaba el té con Hashimoto como si esa fuera su amiga, y no su enemiga, la novia de su prometido.

Aunque decir que era su novia era bastante cuestionable. Parece que en algún momento se había perdido de una parte de la película, y ahora era mejor asumir lo que había pasado para poder avanzar.

A todo esto, mirando mejor la escena, recordó que tenía dos problemas en vez de uno.

Las telenovelas y las películas lo habían educado en materia de amor, ya que carecía de experiencias propias mas allá de Wolfram y no es que se diga que eso era mucho. Así que tenía entendido que las mujeres enojadas por despecho o traición solían venir armadas con tacones aguja reforzados de acero que terminaban muy posiblemente en tus bolas.

Eso no estaba bien, para nada bien. ¿Sería Asami de las violentas? Por lo que sabía de ella, era fácil reconocer que era una mujer mas temeraria que otras, así que se quedaría aquí atrás de la planta un rato más antes de averiguar bien qué pasaba por allá. Además, tenía un historial de atraer el cariño de gente dominante y peligrosa.

No podía escuchar nada más que unas risas lejanas de vez en cuando desde atrás de la maceta, pero la seguridad de sus testículos iba más allá de la curiosidad que le diera la conversación.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todos,
> 
> Bueno, acá estamos con otra historia corta, y como siempre voy en contra de la corriente con las cosas raras que me gustan explorar. En este caso, siempre tuve algunas ideas sobre Asami y Yuuri desde que lei su aparición en la novela 9, aun no traducida por cierto, pero ya casi estamos llegando. Como ustedes no pueden leer aun, quiero aclarar que Asami es un personaje que aparece en una sola escena del canon y está confirmado por la autora en una entrevista que nunca más va a volver.
> 
> Entonces, ¿qué pinta Asami en esta historia como novia si desaparece? Bueno, no nos van a dar una respuesta directa por supuesto, y acá ya es cosa de interpretaciones. Después de haber engullido todo el material habido y por haber, lo que yo comprendo es que Asami es el nivel final en la lucha de Yuuri para la auto aceptación de la sexualidad que viene escondiendo hace bastante.
> 
> Porque si, en el canon original yo interpreto a Yuuri como un chico simple y llanamente gay, solo que vive con una máscara puesta y pretende. Pretende en frente de sus amigos, de su madre y su familia, de la sociedad, de todos. Incluso resulta un poco triste leer algunos doujins oficiales dónde sus dudas son mucho mas evidentes (yo lo atribuyo a la libertad de la autora de incluir cosas que tal vez en las publicaciones oficiales no puede). Entonces, Yuuri desde el momento cero vive muchas aventuras y a su vez sigue una linea de descubrimientos con mujeres. Empezando con Cäcilie como la figura sexual más evidente a los ojos de un adolescente, y pasando por Izura la joven prostituta, Nicola la linda chica jovencita que podria ser jugadora de softbal de secundaria, Flynn la mujer más adulta de la cual tenia todo en bandeja para enamorarse pero él decide que no lo hará, y por ultimo Asami, la chica japonesa que no es tan dificil de llevar como otras que ha conocido. Y Asami es el boss final porque representa lo que Yuuri siempre quiso, la novia normal en la Tierra, la que va a hacer que él se vuelva un miembro de la sociedad sin problemas, la que lo haga ver como alguien cualquier y que ya nadie lo cuestione. Y aun asi, él solo recuerda que "tiene una novia" como cuatro novelas despues en un momento random que a nadie le interesa. Y nunca más, porque su familia son Wolf y Greta, y muchas otras cosas que tienen que ver con él.
> 
> Así que acá estoy yo con un fic corto sobre estos temas, pero explorando algo bastante irreal para el canon que es ella viajando al otro mundo =P
> 
> Gracias de antemano por tomare el tiempo de leer y comentar si lo hacen, me encanta leerlos y que charlemos, ¡además de escuchar sus opiniones, pedidos o sugerencias!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mi novia y mi prometido - Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Wolfram le dio un bocado a la tercer porción de torta, notó que la chica en ropas muy simples para su apariencia lo miraba pero se hizo el desentendido. Aunque comiera demasiado, mientras lo hiciera con propiedad nadie le decía nada.

Acababan de terminar una conversación acerca del país llamado Francia, que por lo que Wolfram pudo entender entre todos los detalles, era un lugar que a su madre le encantaría. Cualquier lugar con un idioma que se conociera como el lenguaje del amor y con tradiciones románticas muy arraigadas era perfecto para ella.

La joven se arregló el hermoso cabello corto y negro como la noche y tomó un sorbo de su té con bastante delicadeza.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo de análisis darse cuenta que tenía algún tipo de educación. O por decir de otro modo, era más similar a los nobles con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, pero a la vez ligeramente diferente e informal como Yuuri solía ser. Una combinación sumamente extraña a la que se había acostumbrado. Aunque si tenía que comparar, a Yuuri le faltaban algunos años de clases con Günter para mejorar modales.

Para lo que era la visión de Wolfram, bastante alejada de la realidad de la Tierra, era normal que su prometido siendo alguien que él consideraba de alto estatus —mas allá de que Yuuri se había tomado tiempo para explicarle que en la Tierra sería más comparable a un plebeyo de este mundo— hubiera conseguido una pretendiente como esta.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de tener paranoia acerca de las aventuras libidinosas del Maou y no se esperaba este tipo de sorpresas. Haber recapitulado todos esos viejos escenarios que solía proyectar en su mente, en aquella época durante la que Yuuri era un extraño y un completo misterio, era lo único que lo mantenía algo tranquilo en este momento.

Estaba mentalmente preparado para unas cuantas posibilidades de ante mano. Dentro de lo malo al menos había encontrado lo bueno, aunque continuara siendo atacado por muchas dudas.

—Así que, eres la novia de Yuuri —dijo en un tono más pedante de lo que tenía planeado, a la chica no pareció importarle.

—Sí —respondió naturalmente—. Y tú eres su prometido.

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio. Entonces ella hablo de nuevo. —Nos conocimos hace unos años, pero apenas nos vimos un par de veces en ese tiempo. Logre que se comprar un celular, —continuó hablando sin importarle la expresión neutra del chico extranjero que en realidad no tenía idea lo que estaba hablando—, pero apenas me llama. Siempre tengo que ser yo la que lo esté buscando. No es que me moleste del todo, con vernos me es suficiente, pero tampoco es como si hablara demasiado. Pensé que era mucho más maduro, al menos en cierta forma lo es comparado a cuando lo conocí y otros chicos de su edad, pero sigue siendo tan tonto.

Wolfram torció una sonrisa y se arrepintió al instante. Este era el momento del tema delicado, pero tenía más humor del que le gustaría. No quería bajar la guardia. Era un tema de orgullo personal, y no es como si no le hubiera molestado que ella comenzara a hablar tan abiertamente de detalles personales que concernían a su prometido.

Igualmente, el punto importante era que al parecer la situación se presentaba igual desde ambos lados.

Más de una vez había pensado que Yuuri podría ser igual de idiota con otras personas en materia sentimental, sin importar los detalles, como por ejemplo el sexo o el género de la persona. Pero sus constantes reiteraciones sobre las ventajas de las mujeres por sobre los hombres a la hora de cortejar habían logrado desvanecer un poco esa teoría, pensando que Yuuri pondría mas ganas al cortejar una mujer. Ahora había desempolvado esa idea, la había pulido un poco y vuelto a poner en el estante en primera fila.

Yuuri era idiota con todos, no solo con él, tenía la prueba delante de sus narices. Y de repente los detalles de la historia que tuvo su rey con la actual soberana de Caloria tomaban nuevas direcciones en su mente.

Un cierto apretujón que sentía dentro se desvaneció, y entonces notó que lo había tenido. Sin darle mucha importancia tomo su té, y sin abrir los ojos habló en voz alta hacia la nada.

—Puedes salir de ahí novato, se te van a dormir las piernas. Y esa planta se llama Pastenia, y si la sigues tocando se te va a pegar el polen que pica.

La planta se movió más alevosamente que antes. Se movió un poquito de nuevo, y después de que el evidente pie negro desapareciera detrás de ella, asomó tímidamente la cabeza del muchacho.

Que se enderezara por completo no le quitó las pintas de despistado que tenía. Caminó sin gracia hasta la mesa y al detenerse se rasco insistentemente el brazo. —Hola —saludó Yuuri sin hacer realmente contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

Wolfram lo observó conteniendo un suspiro. La actitud culposa del chico le apaciguo un poco. No estaba tan enojado. No habían más emociones burbujeando dentro suyo que fueran a explotar en cualquier momento, sino más bien una extraña calma que contenía otras sensaciones inquietantes. También estaba contento. Por alguna razón, estaba contento de ver a Yuuri igual que siempre.

Por un momento pensó que tras todas las aventuras hasta ahora si había madurado, y que no era todo a causa de ningún desagradable amuleto de cabello mazoku o nada parecido. Pero no tenia tiempo para hacer un reintrospectiva ahora mismo.

—Siéntate Shibuya —ordenó la muchacha mientras indicaba la silla vacía entre ellos en la mesa redonda. Yuuri corrió la silla y se sentó sin rechistar, no había mucho más que sudor para leer en su frente. Asami levantó la mano y llamó a uno de los sirvientes a lo lejos.

Mientras ordenaba algo por él, Wolfram siguió observando la situación.

Ahora Yuuri tenía los ojos estirados como un Koala del infierno sobre la rama de un árbol, una expresión que solo podría poner alguien con los rasgos delicados como el rey tenía. Y ahora la invitada, por supuesto. Dudó si ella podría poner la misma expresión de hecho, y probablemente si lo lograra no tendría el efecto tan lindo de su prometido.

Era obvio que el Maou se sentiría incomodo. Seguramente ahora respondería con monosílabos hasta que alguien dijera algo demasiado fuerte, cosa de hacerlo reaccionar y que volviera a activar la lengua descarada que tenía.

Tampoco lo podía culpar. En sí, era de esperar que un momento como este en la mesa fuera un campo de batallas, si no corría sangre al menos deberían haber algunas discusiones diplomáticas cargadas de cinismo o patadas por debajo de la mesa. Pero no pasaba nada de eso, y la extraña y él estaban en paz el uno con el otro. Es más, hacia mucho que no conversaba tan a gusto con alguien.

Tal vez si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias...

Una nostalgia de  _no sé qu_ _é_  lo invadió. No pudo pensar mucho en el tema cuando fue incluido sin su consentimiento en una conversación monosilábica de Yuuri y muchas palabras de Asami.

.

.

.

—Y este es el salón principal de artes del castillo. Actualmente soy el único que le da uso, pero en otros tiempos más nobles se reunían aquí para impartir clases.

Eran los privilegios de que no hubieran interesados y que además su estatus cercano al rey lo mantenía en su posición privilegiada en el castillo central de la capital. El salón estaba abarrotado de sus cosas personales cual estudio privado, pero Wolfram no entró en detalles.

—¿Puedo pasar a ver? —preguntó la chica.

—Por supuesto.

Sin necesidad de ser guiada o que el mazoku la invitara con un ademán caballeroso de su mano, ella pasó sola hacia el interior para observar lo que quisiera.

Wolfram no destacaba entre las mujeres por ser atento de manera especial con ellas, pero Asami tampoco destacaba por esperar ese tipo de atenciones particulares de parte de los hombres.

—¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta llegó de repente desde su lado. Sumido en sus pensamientos, había dejado de notar la figura vestida de negro. Yuuri ahora lo miraba más serio y tranquilo que antes. Por fin se había decidido a hablar.

—¿A que te refieres? —se hizo el tonto.

El rey continuó en voz baja. —Me refiero simplemente a eso. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasa justo ahora es que estamos haciendo un tour por el castillo.

Amaba jugar este juego desde hace tiempo. Y sabía que Yuuri lo odiaba, y que podría volverlo aun peor si comenzaba a llamarlo honorificamnete. Pero no quería sacarlo completamente de las casillas.

Solo quería que la culpa que torturaba al Maou fuera ambigua pero estuviera claramente presente. Un latente "ya verás en privado luego" teñido de incertidumbre. Que el ex príncipe se comenzara a juntar más seguido con Murata al parecer no era bueno para el joven rey.

Justo en ese momento Asami volvió junto a ellos. Sin ser ajena a la mirada que intercambiaron los dos chicos, de repente dijo un comentario sorpesivamente osado. —Wolfram me contó cómo es que se comprometieron. Que fue un accidente y eso. Yo le conté un poco como nos conocimos. Que fue una coincidencia y eso.

Como si fuera una respuesta que no esperaba a su pregunta anterior sobre que pasaba con esta situación, y sorprendido de que no fuera de parte de la persona que realmente había cuestionado en voz baja, Yuuri se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

—¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta sobre algo que está allí? —cambio de tema la chica de repente.

—S-si, claro —titubeo el mazoku, no por ella, sino por la mirada que le daba el joven japonés.

Mientras Asami caminaba hacia la ventana, Yuuri susurró por lo bajo. —¿Le dijiste también sobre Greta?

—Por supuesto que no Yuuri, no vamos a meter a los niños en esto —murmuró Wolfram.

—¿Son estás tuyas, Bielefeld-kun?

La pregunta hizo que ambos se acercasen hasta dos cuadros junto a Hashimoto. Uno aun estaba a medias sobre el caballete y el otro apoyado en el piso hasta pasando la altura de sus caderas.

—No imaginé que habría arte abstracto como este aquí. Es muy interesante. Me gusta el contraste de color, especialmente en esta parte, las formas y la manera como se va generando la fragmentación es muy agradable.

A punto de comentar algo, Wolfram se quedó con los labios abiertos y sin palabras. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que recibió una critica constructiva como esa.

—G-gracias. —Recomponiedose rápidamente ante la mirada dudosa de Yuuri, decidió indagar en un tema del que su prometido no sabia nada—. Veo que... Tienes una formación artística.

Era una afirmación en ves de la esperada pregunta. Últimamente el tono de las cosas que salían de su boca no era el esperado.

—Si. Oh, bueno, no es algo súper especializado pero tenemos un curso de arte desde secundaria alta en el instituto. No me he anotado en el club o a las clases particulares. Preferí centrarme en idiomas, y antes siempre jugaba tenis. Pero una de mis amigas es aficionada al oleo.

Verdaderamente, el enojo del ex príncipe, que estaba escondido lejos de la superficie, comenzaba a menguar en el interior. Era tan notable que el Maou mismo sintió el atisbo de una puntada en el corazón.

Su miedo, supuestamente infundado, comenzó a volverse claro cuando Wolfram y Hashimoto empezaron una conversación extremadamente complicada que no podía llegar a entender. Yuuri, que hasta ahora había estado incomodo con toda la situación pero se creía el protagonista, comenzó a dudar si en realidad era el tercero en discordia.

No podía ser. No había manera.

Mientras trataba de analizar sus extraños sentimientos, recapitulando además los acontecimientos del día en la Tierra. Se preguntó que diría Murata al respecto. Su mejor amigo no estaba aquí ahora, pero de estarlo... probablemente diría algo filosófico inentendible de todos modos.

—...Yuuri no comprende mucho de arte —le llegó la voz de Wolfram y un retazo de conversación.

—Creo que lo suyo es más el deporte. —La mirada de Asami era un pie para incluirle. Pero falló rotundamente.

Su expresión seria no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos, los cuales probablemente esperaban una cara pasmada o de confusión al ser tomado por sorpresa estando pensativo.

—¿Dónde deberíamos ir ahora? —preguntó Hashimoto de repente. Sus intenciones de forzar la inclusión en el dispar grupo de tres eran palpables en el aire.

Wolfram esperó paciente, muy consciente del ambiente en el que estaban envueltos.

Yuuri observó a ambos sin realmente cambiar la cara. Y solo tras un silencio incomodo dijo. —Mi habitación. Vamos a ver mi habitación.

.

.

.

 _"_ _¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?_ _"_  se cuestionó el rey una y otra vez.

¿Por qué, de entre todos los lugares, había decidido elegir este? Maldijo unas cuantas veces más en el seguro interior de su mente mientras merodeaban en silencio los ostentosos aposentos del Maou.

Hashimoto no parecía específicamente impresionada por su posición social y jerárquica en este mundo. Probablemente debido a que no fue él quien termino por hacer las introducciones en este lugar sino Wolfram, y que Yuuri se perdió la parte donde la gente de la Tierra se debate entre opción uno, el sueño, u opción dos, la tomada de pelos de algún canal de TV raro de Japón. Pero si se la notaba afectada en general. Igual que ellos.

Era la cama. El objeto que irradiaba la incomodidad que sentía en cada uno de sus poros era la gran cama como para cinco personas del rey. Es decir, de él. En su cerebro las implicaciones eran fuertes, esa era la cama que todas las noches compartía con Wolfram. Pero no había forma de que la chica supiera eso.

También había que sumarle esa extraña incomodidad extra al tener a una chica en su habitación. Despues de todo, Yuuri no solo era un rey de un mundo mágico de magia y espadas, sino también un adolescente ordinario aficionado al béisbol de la Tierra.

Lo único que ayudaba un poco era la magnitud del espacio comparado a su pieza en el primer piso de una casa modesta y normal de un barrio como cualquier otro. Al menos no sentía ansiedad por el encierro.

—Así que... vives aquí — comentó Asami. Sus intentos por comenzar un dialogo eran cada vez mas escuetas. Era hora de que los dos hombres comenzaran a poner un poco de ganas también.

—Si, aquí es donde tengo todas mis cosas... aunque no es mucho.

—Ya veo.

Los ojos de Yuuri rodaron hacia Wolfram cuando este lo miro insistentemente. No había nada en la mirada del mazoku que le obligara a hacerlo en realidad, pero él se explayó con las explicaciones igualmente.

—Wolfram también. —Cuando los ojos del ex príncipe se agradaron se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero no podía echarse atrás—. Él también vive aquí.

—Estamos comprometidos —agregó el noble, sin apuro y sin titubeos.

—Ya... veo. Así que funciona de ese modo.

No, de hecho no era requerido. No había una ley que lo indicara. Y no era un matrimonio por conveniencia o en pos de las apariencias ni nada por el estilo. Pero Yuuri decidió no poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Wolfram decidió intentar apoderarse del liderazgo del grupo de nuevo indicando algunos lugares y objetos cual guía, Asami solo lo siguió a unos pasos con la cabeza gacha mientras asentía. Yuuri solo echaba miradas furtivas en secreto hacia la cama de sabanas simples, como a él le gustaban, sin entender cual era su fijación con el objeto.

No hay manera que los tres adolescentes inmersos en la situación comprendieran la palpable tensión, ni la química, o las posibilidades frente a ellos. En vez de eso, siguieron vagando entre conversaciones y pasos sin rumbo por el lugar, pensando que demonios hacer para escapar de esto.

—Oye, Wolf. ¿Dónde está Conrad? —preguntó Yuuri de repente, salvando justo a tiempo al chico que se había quedado sin que decir.

—¡Ah! Si, Weller, —primero se ilusionó por la oportunidad, pero al instante su sonrisa cayó en picado al momento que dijo: —...Se fue con Günter al territorio Christ pensando que no volverías hasta dentro de dos o tres días como mínimo.

El hermoso plan de ir a presentarle a Lord Weller Conrart, y que este salvara la situación, o hasta incluso que encantara a la chica con su refrescante sonrisa natural... Fallido.

En el fondo de su corazón, Yuuri tuvo las esperanzas de intercambiar príncipes encantadores. Así no necesariamente seria Wolfram el expuesto.

—Ah, ya veo. Qué lastima. Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría visitar ahora?

—Ella no sabe como se compone el castillo.

—Cierto. Entonces... ¿qué tal el ala para invitados?

—¿La infestada con osos abeja el año pasado? Sigue clausurada y es peligroso.

—Cierto. Además no hay lindos osos abeja que ver en este momento... Entonces, que tal, mm, la sala del tesoro.

Wolfram solo necesitó enfocar sus profundos ojos verdes en los del rey para que este hiciera una mueca, revoleara la cabeza y cambiara de tema inmediatamente.

—O tal vez no es tan buena idea... Los cuarteles militares de la parte trase- ok, eso tampoco. ¿...La biblioteca? —intentó desesperado, sus ojos ya comenzaban a gritar  _"ayúdame un poco, maldición"_.

—Eso suena muchísimo mejor —dijo Wolfram.

Las bibliotecas son grandes, pintorescas, interesantes. Y lo mejor de todo es que no había camas de ninguna clase.

.

.

.

El camino hacia la biblioteca no pudo ser realmente extendido con más explicaciones.

El castillo Pacto de Sangre estaba construido en piedra y bien mantenido, pero no era la clase de lugar que ostentaba demasiado, pese a ser una construcción para un rey. Su único gran merito era la historia, y esta ya había sido cubierta de antemano. Wolfram tendría que mejorar los planes sobre el tour para que no vuelvan a pasar cosas como esta.

Las puertas dobles que conducen a la biblioteca estaban abiertas, solo había uno que otro trabajador y sirviente en los pasillos que los observa con la misma cara impresionada que habían puesto todos los otros al ver el cabello y ojos de la invitada. Ninguno iba a obtener demasiadas explicaciones de parte de los adolescentes.

El interior de la biblioteca era igual que siempre para los dos chicos ya acostumbrados, una extensión más del inmenso lugar llamado casa. Pero era una vista impactante para una chica de la Tierra acostumbrada a que lo ostentoso solía tener un diseño minimalista.

Solo de ver su expresión y como reaccionaba, Yuuri y Wolfram estuvieron contentos de que esta haya sido la desicion correcta.

O tal vez no.

—Oigan, cierren la puerta.

La voz proveniente del piso a lo lejos es extrañamente baja, aunque el tono grave y profundo resulta fácil de reconocer.

—¿Hermano mayor? —preguntó Wolfram confundido hacia el aire.

—¡Cierra la puerta!

—E-está bien.

—Gwendal, ¿qué estás haciendo atrás del escritorio? Es un terrible lugar para esconderse —cuestionó Yuuri mientras el chico mazoku iba a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

El lugar donde el hombre se encontraba agazapado era el único escritorio presente en toda la habitación, colocado en el mismo centro y rodeado de un espacio vacío, con las estanterías tapando las paredes hasta el techo.

—Es una muy mala idea esconderte ahí por varias razones, pero la principal es que no tienes escapatoria. Encima has dejado abierta la puerta.

—Lamento no ser un experto del escape y que usted si lo sea, Su Majestad.

—No tienes por que ser tan mordaz. Y de hecho, aprendí una cosa o dos sobre escapar y esconderse desde que llegué aquí.

—No sabia que Anissina estaba en el castillo —comentó Wolfram al volver.

Ahora que la puerta estaba cerrada, Lord von Voltaire se puso de pie con reticencia.

Su altura impresionó a la única persona del trío que no lo conocía. Es entonces que el regente nota la presencia de la desconocida, y sus ojos celestes se abren de par en par. Luego mira penetrantemente los de su actual joven rey en busca de explicaciones.

—Larga historia corta, Hashimoto Asami, de la Tierra. Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, hermano mayor de Wolfram.

—Mucho gusto.

Muchas cosas pasaron por los ojos del adulto al mismo tiempo, pero olo observó fugazmente la puerta ahora cerrada y se apresuró a cuestionar una.

—¿Ahora puede traer gente a placer del otro lado?

Más bien sonaba a "¡no traigas gente cualquiera del otro lado!".

—N-no estoy seguro.

—¡Gwendal~! ¡¿Gwendal?!

El escalofrío recorrió evidentemente el cuerpo de la persona a la cual llamaba esa voz de mujer. Los pasos en el pasillo aun eran lejanos.

—Vamos a tener una charla muy seriamente sobre esto más tarde. Tu también Lord von Bielefeld.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo por qué si no hice nada?

—No quiero oír excusas.

Wolfram refunfuñó en vano en voz baja.

Siendo ya la hora del pánico, Gwendal miró hacia varios lados dentro de la biblioteca con claras intenciones de escapar. Pero no parecían haber demasiadas opciones.

—En la parte trasera hay un corredor de piedra, lo tomas derecho, doblas a la izquierda en la bifurcación y entonces bajas un poco para subir luego. Eso da a la cocina, de ahí puedes ir a otros lugares.

—Vaya que pones esfuerzo en escapar de Günter —comentó Wolfram.

Sin prestar atención a nada, la tela del traje de Lord von Voltaire flotó en el aire al darse la vuelta rápidamente, pero a los pocos paso se arrepintió y volvió.

—Esto no hará que no tengamos esa conversación luego —amenazó Gwendal, y luego desapareció del lugar inmediatamente.

En el momento en el que los tres pusieron un pie en el pasillo, luego de una breve vuelta por el resto de la biblioteca incluyendo el corredor misterioso del que habló Yuuri , fueron interceptados.

—Ah, que sorpresa, Su Majestad. Ha pasado un tiempo, me alegro verlo bien. Lord von Bielefeld. ¿Y quien seria esta joven lady si puedo preguntar?

Anissina, igual de educada como temible que siempre, se paró con las manos sobre las caderas. La única razón para no temblar de miedo de los dos chicos es simplemente que estaban convencidos de no ser el objeto de los deseos de Lady Veneno en este momento.

—Ah, bueno, mm, para hacerlo simple, ella es del otro lado.

—Hashimoto Asami, mucho gusto.

—Encantada, soy Lady von Karbelnikoff Anissina. Pero Su Majestad, cuando dice el otro lado, ¿se refiere al lugar llamado Tierra?

—Am, see.

—No estaba al tanto de que tenía una hermana.

—¿Eh? ¿Parecemos hermanos acaso? Quiero decir, no estamos emparentados. Ella es... ah, bueno, no, no somos familia ni nada parecido, eso es todo. Anissina, ¿cuando llegaste al castillo? No sabíamos que estabas aquí.

—Oh, hace tan solo unas cuantas horas. Tengo un invento muy importante que testear, ablando de eso, ¿han visto a Gwendal?

—Mi hermano mayor, no, para nada.

La respuesta de Wolfram fue inmediata pero se tomó el tiempo justo para no despertar sospechas. Era una manera de evitar que Asami comentara nada al respecto, pero la chica parecía tener la cautela necesaria para no hablar durante situaciones que no comprendía.

—Solo estábamos mostrándole a Hashimoto el castillo, pero no hay nadie aquí así que nos aburrimos y ya nos íbamos.

—Mm, ciertamente la vida de un noble puede tornarse aburrida, especialmente cuando son niños. Pero no te preocupes, querida, no tienes por que depender de los hombres para que te entretengan. Tengo el artefacto perfecto aquí mismo, tienen suerte de que traje algunos de los últimos prototipos de la primera tirada que saldrá esta semana a la venta.

Al escuchar eso Yuuri suspiró aliviado. Las cosas que iban a parar a la tienda ya estaban aprobadas y usualmente eran mil veces más seguras que los experimentos. Despues de todo no podías andar matando clientes.

—Tarán~. "Dame Esa Sensación Excitante-kun", el buscador de aventuras a base de maryoku. —Que suerte que aclaró la parte de la aventura, porque el resto sonaba un tanto sospechoso—. Lord von Bielefeld, aquí están los controles y aquí va el maryoku. De ser posible, me gustaría que llenaran una planilla de sugerencias luego de que lo usen. Ahora si, lamento tener que dejarlos pero debo seguir buscando a Lord von Voltaire.

Sin tiempo para intentar convencerla, Anissina entró a la biblioteca. Al parecer el plan de Yuuri era bueno, pero el corredor secreto no era tan secreto.

Con el aparato en mano, Wolfram tocó algunos controles. Las perillas contaban con varias opciones cada una, y podías realizar combinaciones diferentes.

Pero "buscador de aventuras"... seguía sonando bastante sospechoso.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mi novia y mi prometido - Capítulo** **3**

.

.

.

Asami llevaba un vestido simple, algo que había escogido ella misma, tras varios intentos de las sirvientas de entregarle algo extravagante y muchos rotundos rechazos. Era una pieza de ropa que encajaría mejor con una chica distinguida pero no necesariamente de familia noble, algo como una señorita de una familia de comerciantes.

Su ropa no llamaba la atención para nada, era todo el resto de ella lo que atraía la mirada de cualquier curioso que rondara los pasillos del castillo. Hasta ahora fueron unas pocas sirvientas, y más que nada soldados apostados en distintos rincones o gente de las cocinas que iban y venían de aquí para allá buscando ingredientes.

Pero que fueran hombres no quitaba que fueran chismosos.

—Entonces, estaría teniendo una duda, —comentó Wolfram salido de la nada.

Los tres adolescentes, que ya no estaban nerviosos pero no mucho más habladores, caminaban a la deriva con el aparato de Lady Anissina en mano.

Lo que Wolfram diría a continuación nada tenia que ver con eso.

—¿Cual?

—¿Qué?

Con el nudillo de su dedo indice sobre su linda barbilla, Wolfram observaba hacia el alto techo de piedra mientras lo meditaba un poco.

—Mm, bueno, estaba pensando... ¿cómo es que alguien del otro lado puede hablar el idioma mazoku?

Luego de una pausa, el rey abrió la boca para no decir nada relevante. — Esa es una muy buena pregunta, de hecho.

—Así que no tienes ni idea — suspiró el joven noble—, como siempre.

—Ey--...

—Yo también me lo estaba preguntando —dijo Asami— , me parecía raro que todos hablaran un perfecto japonés. Todo aquí se ve tan... Europeo. Así que entonces es otro idioma...

—No estamos en Europa. Pero es verdad, nadie aquí habla japonés. El día en que yo llegué hubo ese incidente cerca de la frontera... eso no viene al caso, la parte importante es que cierta persona jugueteó con mi cerebro y despertó alguna clase de memoria sobre el idioma en mi alma, o algo así.

—Pero me habías dicho que en ese otro mundo los mazokus y los humanos hablan el mismo idioma. —Comentó Wolfram.

—No es tan así, depende del país. Pero no existen esas clases de distinciones.

Fue en ese momento en que Yuuri se dio cuenta. La cara de shock de Asami mientras observaba el piso lo decía todo aunque ella estuviera en rotundo silencio. Puede que ese silencio también lo hiciera más evidente.

Nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle el rey de qué era él exactamente. Que no era uno de esos reyes cualquieras que te vas a encontrar en algún reino por ahí, sino que era el Maou, el rey de los demonios.

Antes de que Wolfram pudiera notar el intercambio de miradas entre ambos chicos, Asami tomó una vez más la delantera ante el mudo Yuuri. 

—Apenas salimos del agua me dolió terriblemente la cabeza. Pero fue raro, me recordó a cuando tocas a alguien y te dan una descarga eléctrica, pero de otra manera.

—¿Eso te pasó cuando me tocaste la herida en la cara?

—Supongo.

—Entonces fue Yuuri el que otra vez hizo algo increíble sin siquiera darse cuenta. No es nada raro.

El aludido rió incomodo y algo apenado, pero cuando tenían razón, tenían razón.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Wolfram— , ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con esto? —preguntó señalando al aparato que tenía el joven japonés en la mano.

Parado entre ambos, Yuuri observó el aparato que se asimilaba mucho a un control remoto, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Asami y Wolfram se inclinaron a investigarlo por su cuenta, uno a cada lado.

No era mas grande de lo que fue alguna vez una Game Boy Pocket, pero no tiene pantalla, sino que en su lugar lleva un extraño muñeco. Si es que se puede llamar así al medio circulo con ojos desorbitados que apuntan hacia cualquier lugar, como un escarabajo de los que dibujaría un niño de jardín de infantes.

Bajo el pseudo animal caricaturesco, que de seguro haría muy popular una versión producida en masa entre los niños del reino, hay dos misteriosas perillas. Excitante y Raro. Pueden deslizar ambas a través de dos canaletas en lo que una flecha indica como mayor y menor.

—¿Raro? ¿Excitante? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Se supone que es un "buscador de aventuras", así que asumo son lo niveles de lo que deseas encontrar —dijo Asami. 

—Estaría más cómodo si supiera dentro de que parámetros de rareza o excitación nos estamos manejando.

Wolfram, que se mantuvo en silencio aun pensando, dejó de hacerlo y simplemente metió mano a los controles como se le dio la gana. Y sin dejar a ninguno de los otros dos chicos reaccionar, apretó la cabeza del escarabajo medio circulo amarillo, como si realmente estuviera segurísimo de que hacia.

—Vamos a acabar con esto rápido.

—¡¿Acabar con qué exactamente?! Y estás seguro de que es buena idea tocar tan despreocupadamente un invento de Anissina.

—Pero claro, Yuuri, no creo que tengas que preocuparte tan--

—Esta es una versión de prueba —aclaró el rey.

—...--ejém, n-no te preocupes por nada.

Ambos miraron en silencio fijo el aparato, como quien tiene una bomba en las manos. Pegada con adhesivo extra fuerte a las manos. Con medio cuerpo dentro de una ciénaga.

El sudor frío de ambos ante las palabras "aparato de prueba" pasó desapercibido por la invitada accidental de otro mundo. Hashimoto Asami incluso se atrevió a preguntar —¿Puedo sostener el control? — pero fue ignorada por completo.

No había manera de que Yuuri se lo diera a ella. Y menos que menos a Wolfram. Era demasiado peligroso.

Tras un rato de que no pasara nada, intentaron de nuevo apretar la bola amarilla o inspeccionar si tenia algún otro botón ademas de esos. Al final, terminaron por descubrir que dos toques rápidos es lo que lo activaba.

Los ojos desorbitados se enfocan de mejor manera y la bola escarabajo comenzó a girar con el ruido de un rulemán sin engrasar. Tras varia vueltas, observó insistentemente hacia un lugar en particular. Los tres adolescentes comenzaron a caminar.

.

.

.

La primera había sido una pequeña niña que no viene a cuento. Luego una sucia ramera en la ciudad del placer y las aguas termales. Entonces, una mujer esclava encarcelada por crímenes sexuales según las leyes de los estúpidos humanos, al mismo tiempo que una embarazada que ahora se consideraba una mujer casada de bien, aunque con un cuestionable marido. Luego Flynn Gilbit, que aunque tuviera muchos peros, era dentro de todo la más digna habiéndose convertido en reina. La ultima era una inentendible jovencita de otro mundo.

Wolfram no necesitaba recordar el nombre de todas esas mujeres. Lo único que importaba era el nexo que compartían todas ellas.

Yuuri.

En el lado mazoku. Gisela. Su madre... E incluso Anissina. ¡Por favor!

Está bien. Podía aceptar que de entre las cinco primeras humanas, solo la ultima de este mundo de magia y espadas con el cabello platinado había logrado estrujar su corazón miedo. Aquella noche de cansancio, adolorido tras el torneo. Pese a sus cuantas copas demás, no le faltaban recuerdos de su desilusión mirando desde lejos con dos copas vacías en las manos.

Y luego, nunca sucedió. No importa como se miraron a los ojos, no importa las cosas que leyó en esa mirada de ambos. No sucedió. Por muchas razones o tal ve muy pocas, Yuuri decidió no enamorarse de ella.

Demasiadas cosas sucedieron luego, y recapitulando hasta la fecha, aquel momento había sido la prueba definitiva. El resto era historia. Desde aquella otra noche cuando su accidental prometido por primera vez dijo las palabras que se grabaron en su mente:  _“_ _e_ _stoy cansado de pretender”_ , las sabanas crujieron y Wolfram no necesitaba aclarar que lo había aceptado dentro de su cama y de su corazón sin un ápice de dudas.

Esa noche el rey había llorado.

La escena se repetía tanto en sueños como despierto de vez en cuando. Era triste, y a su vez añoraba aquel momento. Fue la conexión más importante que haya sentido en largo tiempo. Sino en toda su vida.

Y ahora, luego de haber estado tan seguro de que experimentar tantas cosas y madurar había sido bueno, helo aquí pensando y dudando si Yuuri había o no tenido sexo con esta chica.

¿De qué habían servido los desagradables amuletos de cabello de Günter, y esos rituales ya olvidados como traumas, si no podía soportar una decepción como esta con la cabeza fría? Porque eso era lo que la chica etérea y hermosa de otro mundo era, una decepción absoluta.

Cuando por fin pensaba que Yuuri y él tenían algo solventado, solido como la roca, una verdadera historia que no era producto de su demasiado activa imaginación... Pasaba esto.

En su interior, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram estaba enardecido. La llama de la duda lo carcomía por dentro. Había recordado cosas que dijo Conrart hace tiempo, y otras tanta que el Daikenja había corroborado o desmentido sobre los japoneses. E incluso cosas que Yuuri le había contado en la intimidad o frente a otros.

Sea como fuere, no importa lo controlado que pareciera su temperamento exterior —¡ja, toma Günter que creías no podía ser discreto!—, estaba en caos interiormente. Todas las alarmas se habían activado en el momento en que la vio, y su corazón cayo a sus pies al instante que ella puso unos pálidos y delicados dedos sobre su mejilla.

Otra vez se vio proyectado a ser un tercero en discordia, un espectador a la distancia de una escena romántica salida del mas perfecto cuento. Ni sus poemas de amor podrían haber hecho justicia a eso. ¿Dos soukokus compartiendo un momento intimo como ese? Ni en las crónicas mas antiguas se le hubiese imaginado a nadie.

La mente hiperactiva e ilusoria del joven mazoku se dio rienda suelta al tener tiempo extra en silencio caminando por el pasillo. Sus dos acompañantes no prestaban mucha atención.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? ¡Esto era peor que el fiasco de Gwendal robando a su prometido hace tiempo!

La novela se desplegó en su mente cual capitulo fresco recién leído de un libro de tapa muy rosa. Había una puesta de sol y un caballo blanco que contrastaba con dos cabelleras negras... y el único papel que quedaba para él en esa historia de amor era el del ex amante abandonado estirando un brazo sin sentido a la distancia.

.

.

.

—Wolf —susurró Yuuri con complicidad—, ¿necesitas ir al baño?

—¿Gu-nya?

Después de todas las caras que había puesto el chico del cabello color de la miel, no había otra cosa que el rey pudiera preguntar.

Yuuri levanto las cejas y le hizo un ademán con los ojos a modo de: “te cubro si es un tema delicado”.

—Te ves un tanto... ¿verde? Quiero decir, pálido. Y ya dijiste algo raro.

En el fondo, Yuuri se preguntaba que podría significar “gunya”.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado —contestó Wolfram de malas pulgas.

Tras un silencio y una mirada apreciativa, Yuuri dio el brazo a torcer. —Está bien.

Esa charla que se le avecinaba en privado parecía ser bastante dura.

.

.

.

Como a Yuuri se le daba bien no hablar con las chicas, y Asami era una de esas raras mujeres que no se dan la vuelta y te dejan solo porque se sienten ignoradas, tenia tiempo para pensar mientras caminaban.

Aunque no era el más brillante de la clase, fue consciente de que Wolfram debía estar pasando por ese mismo raro momento de introspección que le da a veces a la gente. Así que no iba a seguir preguntándole si se sentía bien. Así y todo, volvió a mirarlo varias veces de reojo. Que estuviera parado a su lado izquierdo y no junto a Asami a su derecha era reconfortante. Su cerebro insistía bastante con esos detalles de repente.

Los castillos eran largos, nadie dudaba de ello, y por eso ninguno se sorprendió cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina, hubieran al menos trescientos metros más que recorrer sin interrupciones.

Wolfram y una chica.

Yuuri ya tuvo bastantes problemas con él mismo y las chicas como para ahora tener que ponerse a pensar también en Wolfram y las chicas. O pensar en las chicas en general en este mismo momento.

El mayor problema de todos era que estaba seguro de que Wolfram  _no era uno de ellos_. Es decir, a pesar de todo lo que pasó desde que se conocieron, él podía sentir que había alguna pequeña diferencia comparado con él mismo.

De hecho, hacia relativamente poco tiempo que le prestaba atención de verdad a esa voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza que se había pasado susurrándole constantemente desde que empezó la pubertad. Después de unos cuantos años con pensamientos entrecruzados, te empiezas a replantear si estas loco o si tal vez andas reprimiendo algo.

Y no, no era aquella voz de mujer o esa otra rara que antecedían a la explosión de majutsu conocida como Ue-sama. Esta era una voz más privada y demasiado familiar, demasiado parecida a la de él mismo.

Usualmente, el muy bastardo hacia peguntas sutiles y muy bajitas que quedaban rebotando en los tramos mas lejanos de su inconsciencia. Cosas como, “¿estás seguro?”, o esa maldita manía de agregarle un “tal vez” con tres puntos suspensivos a cada cosa con la que ya creia haberse decidido.

“¿Qué es normal?”.

Esa era la más jodida de todas. Él no tenia madera de filósofo como para entender eso. Rayos, ¡si apenas le dolía la cabeza tras quince minutos en la clase de matemática! Yuuri no era un chico que se pusiera a pensar las cosas profundamente. Pero era capaz de sufrir los temas complejos, especialmente si estaban relacionados a la aceptación social y la opinión del otro.

¿Quién no quiere ser aceptado? ¿Quién no quiere ser considerado “normal”? ¿Quién no quiere evitar que le tomen de punto, que le gasten bromas, que le pongan apodos, que lo tilden de raro, que le dejen de hablar, que boicoteen la clase para ignorarle? Él era capaz de sonreír incluso si le pasaba eso, pero no quería tener que soportarlo de poder evitarse.

Deja de ser el raro, consigue una novia, ten amigos en la escuela, no pienses tanto en béisbol...

La ultima era la única a la que se había negado a cambiar. Se iba a morir siendo un friki del béisbol, pero el resto de la historia iba más o menos así: te consigues una novia, te gradúas, consigues un trabajo, te casas, tienes unos dos hijos como mucho y disfrutas tu familia hasta que estos también se casan, tu linda nuera te cuida cuando seas viejo, y te mueres. Eso es lo que se esperaba de él, con más o menos protocolo japonés de por medio.

Incluso si era un rebelde social en otros aspectos e incluso si nunca iba a abandonar el béisbol, no importa lo que dijera la voz en las profundidades de su mente ni las dudas que tuviera, eso era lo que se esperaba de él y  _lo que tenía que hacer_.

Wolfram lo había desbaratado todo por completo. Yuuri se había enfocado en sus ideales y hasta había intentado socializar con algunas chicas aquí y allá. Y entonces vino él y lo arruino todo por completo.

Para colmo, en este mundo era legal y nadie batía una pestaña al respecto. Intentó negarse a la idea en su momento, con la cabeza bien fría y buenos argumentos sobre la falta de amor, de no conocerse realmente, de que podría no haber química o ser la persona indicada. Y aun así... aun así...

Un corazón traicionero era lo peor que le podía pasar. Aunque pese a haber tenido dudas sobre si le gustaba tal o cual chico en el colegio, eso nunca había podido ser. Ja, incluso ahora era la primera vez que lo pensaba tan naturalmente sin andarse con rodeos incluso frente a su propia consciencia. Le habían gustado chicos. Sexo masculino. Jugadores de béisbol también, por supuesto, amateurs y profesionales, no discriminó mucho al respecto.

En algún punto se volvió un hipócrita y mentiroso, tenia una licenciatura en pretender y dejaba salir de su boca tantas mentiras como fuera posible. A ver si así de paso tal vez se creía alguna él mismo.

Y por otro lado revisaba páginas para adultos desde la cuenta de su hermano mayor y su padre con terror a no borrar bien los rastros que contenían demasiada testosterona.

Mentiroso. Tiempo pasado. Quería creer que ahora era un poco diferente.

En la ajetreada vida de Yuuri en este mundo, hubieron tentaciones femeninas reales de todo tipo. Mujeres maduras, como Cherie. Mujeres angelicales, como Gisela. Mujeres geniales y poderosas, como Anissina. Mujeres que representaban literalmente las tentaciones sexuales, como Izura. Mujeres jóvenes y lindas llenas de energía, de esas que les quedaría bien un uniforme de sóftbol, como Nicola. Y mujeres que reunían un poco de todas las cualidades y parecían perfectas para él... como Flynn. Ella era una buena mujer, una excelente mujer, probablemente la única que llegó a tomar tan enserio y con la que hubo alguna clase de conexión... y aun así... y aun así...

Yuuri había podido darse el lujo de no enamorarse, y resultaba patético pensar ahora en por que le confundió su falta de decepción al respecto en aquel momento. Ahora las cosas eran muchísimo mas claras, visto desde la distancia, todo era increíblemente evidente.

También se había sentido terriblemente estúpido al pensar en las cosas que le había contado a Murata y en lo paciente que era su amigo al no reírse de él, y encima tener el tacto suficiente para no ser rudo y simplemente decirle que era un idiota a la cara. ¡Si ni siquiera podía tener un sueño rosa con una mujer en él!

De hecho, uno de los sueños más completos de esa clase que tuvo fue cosa de esa almohada rosa de Anissina y... Wolf estaba ahí como flamante protagonista. Y Conrart también, santo cielo. Las cosas que había soñado esa noche, y las estupideces que hizo el día después... Si Wolfram había aguantado tanto, incluso su temperamento irracional, era de admirar.

Ni siquiera se conocían tan bien en ese momento, no tendría porque haber insistido tanto. E incluso así él siguió ahí a su lado, jactándose del compromiso, recordándole que era un hombre paciente, esperando, esperando.

Era inevitable que sucumbiera. Si ese chico era todos los pecados juntos que pudieran ofrecer. Y para colmo le sobró el tiempo y razones para enamorarse...

Pero Wolfram... Wolfram  _no era uno de ellos_.

Wolfram era libre de esa clase de ataduras a diferencia de él, y de ser posible, Yuuri tendría que alegrarse de que enderezara sus ideas y consiguiera una linda chica con quien estar. Incluso si maldecía su suerte y tuviera que aguantar un corazón roto, tenia que alegrarse. Tenia qué.

Y aun así, y aun así... la furia de los celos se le clavaba en el pecho como una estaca de sangre. Un ultimo pensamiento, más allá de los celos, encontró lugar en la mente de Yuuri al ver a la chica junto a él.

Asami representaba lo que podría haber sido su normalidad en la Tierra, el ultimo paso para ajustarse a algo que había aceptado casi por completo hace tiempo, pero que al parecer aun le faltaba asimilar del todo.

No tenia realmente dudas al respecto.

.

.

.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Asami.

Habían muchas posibles respuestas filosóficas e introspectivas que ambos chicos podrían haberle dado, cada cual por su lado, pero se enfocaron en la realidad.

—No sé donde estamos.

—Es la torre del lado Sur del castillo. De seguro la has visto bien desde ese lugar en el techo donde siempre te andas subiendo.

—Ah, si.

El lugar privado del Maou. Que era menos privado que el patio de entrenamiento abarrotado de soldados y sirvientes, porque cada vez que a Yuuri se le ocurría subir ahí a pensar o andar enfurruñado, todos lograban encontrar una manera de terminar ahí con él.

—Pero nunca se me ocurrió venir, ¿qué es lo que hay ahí?

—No parece que esa puerta se pueda abrir. Si está prohibido no deberíamos ir. —Comenta con prudencia la chica.

—No se que es lo que hay arriba —aclara Wolfram— pero no está prohibido por ninguna razón en particular. O al menos no me han informado de ello. Asumo que tu tampoco, Yuuri.

Sin hacerle mucho caso al rey que negó con la cabeza, el noble forzó el pestillo sin tapujos y con un poco de fuerza extra las bisagras rechinaron y la madera hinchada se arrastró dejando una perfecta curva de polvo marcada en el piso.

El olor a humedad y aire viejo inundó el lugar, los escalones de piedra subían girando en forma de caracol en un espacio mucho más amplio del que los tres habían imaginado. Mientras el sentido de aventura aumentaba proporcionalmente al enloquecimiento del aparato en las manos de Yuuri, el rey avanzó detrás de su guardián rubio auto designado con Hashimoto a sus espaldas.

Mantenían fija la vista en el suelo, vigilando los irregulares escalones grisáceos desgastados, tropezando de vez en cuando por un mal calculo. De vez en cuando había una pequeña ventana calada en la pared por la que entraba más luz. Se encontraban a intervalos irregulares y estaban ubicadas del mismo lado que daba al vacío, la otra mitad de la torre se encontraba fusionada a la pared del castillo.

Sin poder disfrutar de los descansos como en escaleras normales, Yuuri se comenzó a agitar y aminoraron el paso cuando Asami también necesito parar. Era mucho más empinado y largo de lo que habían imaginado. Wolfram se detuvo tardíamente a observar desde arriba hacia atrás, sin mostrar tantos rastros de agitación como los otros dos chicos. Al parecer, mientras no hayan embarcaciones de por medio, la actividad física se le daba bien al ex príncipe.

Tras cierto esfuerzo e ignorar un par de puertas en el camino, que el ex príncipe más experimentado aseguró que seguro no tenían nada interesante, y que Yuuri igualmente abrió una para no encontrar nada, llegaron a la última de ellas en la cima.

La madera oscura se veía en mejor estado del que hubieran esperado, tampoco había moho creciendo en ninguna parte ni ningún otro rasgo natural de abandono. No estaba limpio, pero no parecía ser un lugar completamente olvidado. Al igual que la puerta de abajo y la del camino, esta se abrió con un sopetón del hombro de uno de los chicos. Wolfram dio un paso a dentro observando con cautela el piso.

Abriendo del todo la puerta y dándole una mejor mirada a todo, dejó la entrada libre para los otros dos a sus espaldas. —Está bien, parece que es seguro entrar.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperabas encontrar de peligroso, Wolf? Parece una habitación normal para mi. De todos modos, ¿qué era esto, un depósito?

—Hump. No lo sé, pero me hago cargo de mi trabajo con seriedad, Su Majestad.

El Su Majestad molestó al actual rey, pero no tanto como otras veces. Se podría decir que lo había estado esperando, esa actitud mordaz de Wolf de cuando estaba profundamente enojado. No era momento ni lugar para sacar el tema.

—¿Son esas antigüedades? —preguntó Asami yendo hacia un rincón.

—No lo creo, parecen mas simples cosas en desuso.

—¿Y esto qué es?

Mientras Wolfram asumía el papel de anfitrión, claramente ignorándole, Yuuri agachó la cabeza y suspiró preguntándose si realmente se lo merecía y enfocó su interés en otro lado.

El lugar era tan amplio como su sala de estar en la Tierra, pero la pared se extendía en forma de medio circulo alrededor de un piso de madera tan oscura y vieja como la de la puerta. No habían tapices colgando de las paredes de piedra, ya que no debía ser necesario aislar el frío en un lugar donde no vivía nadie.

En todos lados habían distintos bultos apilados, algunas cosas estaban tapadas con gruesas telas cubiertas de polvo, otras al aire libre directamente sobre el piso cubiertos de una fina capa de color grisáceo blanquecino. Los tres ventanales del lugar tenían vidrio a diferencia de los simples agujeros que vieron al subir.

En el rincón contrario al que Wolfram y Asami conversaban —o más bien el chico se mandaba la parte frente a la chica a opinión de un receloso Maou— había una vieja armadura completa mal colocada en su soporte. La posición desgarbada hacia que el casco protector que se extendía hasta un cuello en forma de triángulo estuviera mal puesto. Yuuri tuvo la intención de acomodarlo, pero terminó por sacar la cabeza de su soporte.

Era mucho más pesado de lo que hubiera imaginado. Preguntándose como seria usar todo este set completo, observó el interior que presentó una limpieza lo suficientemente decente como para tener la mala idea de colocárselo.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi novia y mi prometido - Capítulo** **4**

.

.

.

Yuuri, con el casco de armadura puesto, volteó hacia los otros adolescentes. Pero antes de que llegara a llamarlos para hacer alguna morisqueta, el control de Anissina que había sido abandonado en su bolsillo trasero comenzó a gritar. Si, gritar, porque no era ninguna otra clase de sonido.

Asombrado, el Maou llevó las manos hacia atrás, pero era complicado voltear la cabeza con eso puesto, así que intento quitárselo.

No salía.

—¡¿...Eh?!

—Yuuri, ¿qué haces con eso puesto? —le reprendió Wolfram.

—E-eso... creo que no es lo más importante ahora mismo —se quejó el rey con la voz haciendo eco dentro dentro de una lata.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese aparato, no lo puedes parar? —dijo la chica con las manos ya sobe los oídos para tratar de amortiguar el ruido ensordecedor.

El joven japonés, comenzando a desesperarse, tanteó el control sin ver, confiando en sus habilidades a oscuras. El ruido, y no poder quitarse la pieza superior de la armadura, hacían que sus movimientos fueran erráticos.

—Quítate ese casco —ordenó Wolfram.

—N-no puedo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Se ha quedado atascado? —preguntó Asami, ahora mucho mas cerca pese al sonido.

Harto de la situación, el temperamento de Yuuri se hizo presente y el control terminó haciendo un ruido sordo a la distancia cuando lo arrojó enojado. Un problema menos. Ahora podía enfocarse en su cabeza.

—Ayúdenme a sacarme esto.

—A-ah, bien, simplemente voy a tirar.

Estaba de acuerdo con esa idea de Wolfram. Parados cerca de la puerta por donde entraron, el ex príncipe, dando la espalda a la pared, comenzó a tirar luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera ningún objeto detrás con el cual tropezar si trastabillaba.

—¡...No... sale!

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Asami y metió la mano por debajo del cuello del casco para asegurarlo.

Luego de esperar un minuto, Wolfram y ella tiraron hacia un lado mientras Yuuri hizo fuerza hacia el otro. El rey sintió como si la cabeza se le desprendiera de los hombros y de repente el casco cedió. Estaba fuera con un "¡plop!".

La inercia hizo que los dos chicos que tiraban como si no les importara llevarse con ellos las orejas de Shibuya Yuuri salieran disparados. Apenas hubo tiempo para que evitaran caer de espaldas, y tambaleando torpemente, ambos continuaron con rapidez el camino hacia la pared. La espalda de Wolfram golpeó primero, y en un acto reflejo se preparó para el segundo impacto de la chica contra él.

Sin aire, rebotaron contra la piedra fría, el noble recibiendo los mayores daños fuera o no su intención protegerla. Antes de que pudieran tener un respiro, el piso crujió y Wolfram esta vez actuó a total conciencia al estirar un brazo y rodear los hombros de la joven, tomándola por debajo de la axila.

—¡Kyaa!

—¡...Gwaah!

—¡Wolfram, Hashimoto!

De repente, donde antes había piso ahora solo caían astillas. Una gran porción de los tablones contra la pared habían desaparecido, y el único soporte para que el mazoku se sostuviera era una viga.

Sin pensar en la suerte que tuvo al estar ese soporte justo frente a ellos, Wolfram tiró de Asami para que pudiera agarrarse también, fueron solo unos segundos los cuales sostuvo su peso, pero eran primordiales. De haber sido más, probablemente hubiera tenido que dejarla caer o tomar la decisión instantánea de irse con ella.

Para suerte de ambos, no podía ver lo que el rey si cuando este se acerco. El vacío tras los dos rostros que miraban hacia arriba era un infinito espiral de oscuridad y obstáculos formados por las pequeñas habitaciones de piedra que sobresalían hacia el interior del tubo que formaba la torre. La caída sería dolorosa, y Yuuri no tenia tiempo para pensar si alguna de esas estructuras soportaría el impacto de dos cuerpos para detenerlos a medio camino y rescatarlos luego. Era eso, o una muerte segura debido a la altura.

—¡...Wolfram!

—Y-Yuuri, ¡ella primero!

El Maou no lo pensó dos veces y sin perder ni un segundo para asentir o responder hizo lo que había que hacer. Tomando a la asustada Hashimoto por la muñeca comenzó a tirar, tenia que terminar con eso rápido si quería llegar al segundo por salvar. Una vez la chica estaba arriba, no sin luchar un poco hasta tirando de su ropa y quedar agotado, la dejó sobre la madera segura y se abalanzó al borde.

—¡Dame la mano!

Los ojos verdes de Wolfram se encontraron con los suyos, el sudor formándose en el rostro de ambos, las cejas del noble mazoku tensionadas mientras lo mira con dudas.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Dame la mano Wolfram!

Los dedos del mazoku se apretaron con más fuerzas, tal vez las últimas, sobre la viga. Su hombro dolía, probablemente distendido a causa de sostener a la chica antes.

Apenas moviendo la cabeza para decir que no silenciosamente, dijo: —Puede que te arrastre conmigo.

La voz le temblaba tanto como las extremidades calientes de su cuerpo por la fuerza. El cuerpo de Yuuri también ardió de repente, pero a causa de la adrenalina. Actuando sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el antebrazo de Wolfram afirmando la plata de los pies sobre el piso en cuclillas. Si el suelo bajo él fuera a ceder, o si fuera a caer hacia adelante de cabeza siguiendo el cuerpo del otro chico, nada de eso le importaba.

—Que rayos estás diciendo, justo tu... Si fueras a caer, entonces... caeré contigo. ¡No hay manera de que te suelte, ¿me oíste?! ¡Así que ahora deja de hablar y pon manos a la obra! —gritó el Maou a su súbdito tirando con desesperación hasta que la voz casi se le quebrara.

Sin poder negarse a una orden implícita, la sangre de Wolfram reaccionó y de un momento a otro estaba escalando con todas sus energías.

Yuuri sintió como era abrazado por la cintura desde atrás por un cuerpo más pequeño en el momento en que cedía para caer hacia adelante. El peso extra de Asami Hashimoto niveló su falta de fuerza perfectamente. Las manos de Yuuri continuaron escalando por el cuerpo de su prometido, tomándolo por la ropa y arañando hasta alcanzar el cinturón. Con un ultimo tirón, logró su cometido, todo el peso que antes colgaba ahora estaba en tierra firme.

Jadeando, el rey colocó una mano a modo de confirmación y consuelo en el hombro del chico tirado en el piso que levantaba el torso exhausto sobre sus codos. Aunque el mazoku hizo una mueca de dolor, lo soportó mirándolo aliviado.

El casual intercambio entre ambos se vio de manera peculiar a ojos de un tercero. Asami pudo captar la profunda historia que les conectaba a ambos en el brillo de esos ojos de colores tan diferente, y las sonrisas tímidas llenas de compromiso y felicidad.

No hacia falta que nada fuera explicado, ella sabía perfectamente leer el aire. Después de todo, era japonesa.

—Wolf, ¿te duele mucho? —preguntó Yuuri notando su hombro en mal estado.

—No tanto.

—Lo lamento, pero ¿puedes esperar hasta más tarde para que te cure? Hay algo que tengo que hacer primero.

—Hump. —Fue lo único que dijo, como dando a entender "haz lo que tengas que hacer y no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias".

Yuuri simplemente rió sin remedio y, también adolorido y exhausto, luego de descansar en silencio se dirigió a recuperar el aparato para devolvérselo a Anissina.

Había sido una ventura demasiado  _rara y excitante_  como para repetirla.

.

.

.

—Entonces… ¿me estás dejando?

—No exactamente. Tu me estás dejando a mi —dijo ella.

—Ah.

Yuuri la observó en silencio, no queriendo indagar más en el tema. Si se supone que era él quien daba fin a la relación, entonces que así fuera. Todo pasaba de manera muy rápida e indolora como para andar cavilando acerca de quién dejó a quién, porque esto ni siquiera se asemejaba una pareja rompiendo. En ningún momento habían cruzado palabras en privado de ninguna clase.

Después de lo de la torre, Yuuri sintió una abrumante necesidad de poner las cosas en su lugar. En lo que a este mundo respecta, eso significaba enviar a Asami de vuelta al otro lado.

Su ex novia no tan novia estaba dando su ultimo adiós, el baño estaba listo y Wolfram y él esperaban a un lado de la pileta para verla partir. Wolfram en realidad estaba un poco apartado, más aislado que de costumbre, en su ya típica pose de brazos cruzados.

Hashimoto saludó con la mano. Habían pensado que era mejor si solo eran ellos tres, ya que después de las idas y venidas la chica no había llegado a relacionarse con muchas personas. Y los protagonistas que necesitaban poner un punto final a todo esto, ya estaban aquí presentes.

Yuuri ya se había despedido y no tenía más que decir. En realidad, su breve y extraño intercambio de palabras de recién había sido suficiente para ambos. Hashimoto volteó y los miró a los dos una última vez, bajando la vista al agua. Luego de voltear una vez más, rápidamente se acerco a Wolfram pasando a su lado. Y antes de que Yuuri reaccionara, se alzo en puntas de pie y lo besó.

.

.

.

Wolfram se sentía un poco incomodo con esto de las despedidas. Ciertamente él era una persona sentimental, pero no en ese sentido de la palabra; en verdad, era un tanto malo demostrando este tipo de sentimientos abiertamente.

Mejor dicho, en momentos así, rara vez se sentía demasiado tocado a menos que tuviese un vínculo especial con las personas involucradas. A Wolfram solo le conmovía su familia y las historias románticas profundas. Y cuando sentía las sensaciones salir a flote, al no poder expresarse bien se ponía bastante incomodo. Eso es lo que conlleva ser un tsundere.

Prefería ignorar y dejar pasar las cosas, aunque su madre le reprochara que fuese más cariñoso y no tan frío, y que se empezaba a parecer cada día más a sus hermanos y por eso le hubiera gustado tener una niña. Pero al menos no llegaba al punto de Gwendal, o Conrart, con sus problemitas de sociabilización.

De un momento a otro se vio tomado por sorpresa cuando Asami se abalanzó hacia él, no tenia tacto para estas cosas ni tampoco nada que quisiera decir en particular. Cuando lo abrazo levemente para colocar su rostro junto a su mejilla no supo bien que hacer, así que una de sus manos dudó sobre su omóplato antes de apoyarse levemente y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la nada. Mientras ella le hablaba al oído, no cayó en cuenta de como esta misma escena desde otro ángulo podría verse de forma muy diferente.

—Entonces este es el adiós, fue divertido conocer un mundo como este y la gente que vive aquí. Tal vez algún día nos veamos de nuevo, y si no, seguro voy a recordar a mi rival en el amor.

Wolfram sonrió al escuchar las palabras, entonces respondió seriamente—. ¿No piensas pelear? Dicen que la corona y el amor son dos cosas que no deben abandonarse fácilmente.

—No —respondió ella rápida y segura—, demasiado tarde, ya lo he dejado. Creo que debería buscar mi propia persona especial en otro lugar, este claramente ya está ocupado.

Eso podría aplicar a Yuuri, tanto como al habitante de otro mundo que había conocido por casualidades del destino. Sea como fuere, no habían príncipes azules o verdes en este lugar para esta chica.

La joven le dio un fugaz y osado beso sobre la mejilla y se alejó. El portal en el agua se abrió con los tres en silencio, y lo último que vieron fue un saludo cordial con la mano al que Yuuri y él respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza. Y luego se había ido.

El silencio continuo hasta después de que dejaran el cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

Yuuri estaba callado porque la indignación no le alcanzaba para ponerse a gritar; con el ceño fruncido y la mirada severa no pretendía hablar con Wolfram, ni siquiera tener contacto visual. Pero a él no parecía importarle o demostrar que lo estaba notando.

¿Por qué cuando él se enojaba nadie le hacía caso, pero cuando cualquier otro —especialmente Wolfram— andaba indignado todos comenzaban a preguntar? Justamente eso quería Yuuri, que el otro chico le preguntara que le pasaba así podría echarle en cara lo que tenía en mente.

Es más, ni siquiera debería tener que explicarse, debería saber bien que hizo y disculparse, o al menos decir algo para aclarar las cosas.

Un Wolfram condescendiente y cruel que le respondía que no le importaba lo que hizo, tan osadamente delante de él, apareció en su imaginación. Eso sería lo peor que le pudiera pasar. Ya era suficiente con que se anduvo besando con alguien más, encima de todo con Hashimoto, en frente de su propia cara, como para agravarlo mofándose del hecho.

Igualmente sabia que esto era solo su mente dándose rienda suelta salvajemente. Por mas pedante que fuera su prometido, no haría eso. Y si lo hacía, no tenía nada con que poder recriminarle en realidad, y eso lo ponía más nervioso. Si Wolfram había encontrado otra persona, entonces... No, no importaba. Él era su prometido.

Eso le dejaba imaginar que tenía ventaja, tenía derecho a quejarse o sentirse ofendido. Es más, tenía derecho legal, habían papeles en el despacho que lo avalaban si no alcanzaba con la indignación moral que entraba en juego.

Más allá de todo, se sentía un idiota por esperar tanto, un cobarde mejor dicho. Cuando los vio en el baño se había avergonzado tanto que no tuvo el coraje para decir nada, la sorpresa no le había dejado reaccionar. Y ahora seguía en la misma situación, porque no se animaba a hacer otra cosa más que ignorar a alguien que ni siquiera se daba por aludido de que lo estaban ignorando.

También porque en el fondo todavía no quería hablarle a Wolfram para nada. Habían demasiadas cosas pendientes por discutir a solas que le causaban ansiedad y miedo.

.

.

.

En la habitación, el silencio reinaba por sobre todas las cosas. La tensión en el aire era inexistente, pero así y todo las sensaciones se arremolinaban en su pecho. No era tiempo de pretender, hacerse el tonto o dar vueltas con palabras que no quería decir o esperar que el otro leyera el ambiente.

Yuuri enfrentó a Wolfram decidido, acercándose a él junto al sillón en el fuego, quien hasta ahora lo había ignorado. O esperado pacientemente, todo dependía del punto de vista.

El noble fingió clama donde no la había cuando el chico se sentó a su lado. Yuuri, ahora más tranquilo y con la mente fría, pudo notar que esta distancia fingida era necesaria para su prometido en este momento.

Así y todo, no pudo soportarlo y terminó por llevar su mano sobre la suya apoyada en el asiento, apretando sus dedos con fuerza y dejándola allí antes incluso al comenzar a hablar mirando al frente, directo hacia la mesa baja que se interponía entre ellos y el hoguera ahora apagada.

Pero no pudo, fue Wolfram el que se adelantó para tomar el honor de hacerlo.

—¿Qué significa esto Yuuri? Trayendo a alguien así a este lugar, y no me refiero a todo lo que conlleva hacer pasar gente desconocida a este mundo —dijo el noble con seriedad, dejando claro que la conversación no se daría por ese lado—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? No, eso no es lo que quiero preguntar. ¿Que significo yo para ti? Estoy cansado de dar rodeos, no sé exactamente como es que todo ha funcionado hasta ahora, pero creí que habíamos llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo. Pensé que teníamos algo. Algo serio. Por favor dime que no estoy imaginando cosas. No se que pensar, has traído de la nada esa chica... Podría haber sido cualquiera, eso no importa, lo que importa es que ni siquiera me dijiste que había alguien más en-

—No hay nadie más.

Una vez interrumpido, no podía deshacerse. Yuuri no había aguantado no decir nada, pero el silencio se extendió hasta que se decidió a realmente tomar la palabra.

No podía recordar una sola vez en la que hubiera tenido esta clase de charla con Wolfram de esta manera. No era difícil respirar, pero igualmente su pecho se sentía obstruido.

—No hay nadie mas —repitió un poco mas suave—... Lo siento, Wolf. Por todo esto. Debería haberme disculpado antes, probablemente cuando hablamos a solas la primera vez, pero no se que estaba pensando, me había bloqueado.

—Este es el momento para hablar entonces —aclaró el mazoku—, no lo hiciste antes, entonces hazlo ahora. Es ahora o nunca, Yuuri, ¿qué es ella para ti? Ya he escuchado su lado de la historia, pero necesito escuchar el tuyo.

—Tu eres mi familia —dijo Yuuri y comprendió que con eso no alcanzaba—. Me refiero a mi familia como hombre y mu-... y hombre, em, marido y marido, ¿o seria marido y esposo? Ag, tu entiendes.

Wolfram, sorprendido por las palabras que salían de la boca de Yuuri sin duda alguna, lo miró a los ojos un momento. El chico de cabello negro no corrió la mirada y aunque se veía decaído por la situación, estaba decidido a que esa era su palabra final.

—Incluso así —dijo el ex príncipe— podrías cambiar de parecer. No es impensable, si vas a admitirlo en este momento entonces lo aceptaré. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo, no importa lo difícil que sea. Tienes el derecho a cambiar de opinión.

—No-... —intentó interrumpir Yuuri, pero Wolfram lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Si apareciste de repente con alguien del otro mundo, entonces tienes alguna clase de duda. Me gustaría que me contaras todo, pero incluso si no quieres hacerlo... Solo esta vez, no voy a preguntar. Lo aceptaré igual si es lo que has decidido. Es la mejor oferta que puedo darte en este momento. No puedo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y lo que construimos juntos, pero igualmente creo que en mi posición debo ofrecerte una salida.

Los ojos verdes cristalinos estaban serios, Wolfram estaba seguro de lo que había decidido. Yuuri recordó una pelea antigua, hace bastante tiempo, cuando hubiera estado contento de que él dijera algo similar a esto para acabar con el compromiso. Pero ahora dolía, justo como una estaca en el pecho. Aceptó ese dolor pensando que esta noche podría ser incluso el más leve que iba a sentir.

—Hablas muy diferente a antes.

—Estoy tratando de ser serio —dijo Wolfram acomodando las piernas, con el brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón para poder mantener la vista en él sin torcer el cuello. Yuuri se quedó sentado algo encorvado como estaba, con las manos apoyadas sin fuerzas sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? No suena como tu. ¿Y qué vas a hacer si dijera que es exactamente eso lo que quiero? O si me has dado ideas que no tenía al decir eso.

—Entonces tendré que vivir con mis malas decisiones.

Yuuri rió sin ganas una vez, luego volvió la vista a la cara de chico de cabellos dorados que tan bien conocía.

—No es eso —dijo con calma, no pudo notar ningún cambio en la expresión de Wolfram, si estaba aliviado, no podía leerlo. Puede que su habilidad estuviera fallando porque no se sentía bien en este momento—. No hubo nada que me hiciera cambiar en la Tierra, no conocí a nadie ahí que se volviera mi persona más importante, no empecé allá una relación de verdad con nadie, ni tampoco he conseguido a nadie que de verdad me guste. Eso no pasó ahí.

Pero pasó aquí, en este lado. En el otro mundo de magia y espadas, y aventuras, y fantasía.

—Lo que sabes sobre Hashimoto es lo que escuchaste, no más. No creo poder agregar mucho al respecto. Me preguntaste que estaba pensando —meditó Yuuri en silencio, su rostro serio mientras observaba de nuevo algún punto en la mesa baja de té frente a ellos—. No lo estaba. No estaba pensando en anda en particular. Hice lo que siempre hago en la Tierra, no pensé sobre este lugar, no pensé sobre ti, no quería pensar en nada que me hiciera mezclar ambas cosas. Me negué a pensar demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo es distinto de otras veces. No quiero pretender más, Wolf, pero es difícil no hacerlo en ese lugar...

Yuuri miró a Wolfram con ojos cansados, por segunda vez mostrándose completamente desnudo de sentimientos frente a este chico.

—Venir aquí me ha cambiado mucho, si antes sentía que no encajaba allá, ahora lo siento con mas fuerza.

—El lugar al que pertenece tu alma es este país.

—Lo se, pero no es algo como eso. La forma en que lo veo ahora... es diferente. Antes no encajaba pero quería hacerlo, ahora siento que no pertenezco ahí, pero no me importa. Me siento ajeno a las cosas que antes me preocupaban, incluso me parecen tontas. ¿Cómo puedes comparar los problemas de antes a cosas como ser rey, problemas políticos, intentos de asesinato, que una caja te intente chupar la sangre...? —Yuuri se rió del propio humor negro de sus recuerdos—. Es imposible que pueda relacionar cosas como esas. Ser rey y ser un estudiante de secundaria no es para nada parecido. Y la gente de allá... si tengo amigos, pero aquí es diferente. Tengo familia en este lugar, tengo amigos, tengo sirvientes, tengo a Greta y te tengo a ti, tengo a mi pueblo. A excepción de mi familia y ciertas amistades, últimamente no me importan otras cosas de la Tierra.

Volteando un poco hacia el lado izquierdo donde estaba Wolfram, intentó colocar la mano de nuevo sobre la de él, pero lo único que había era la áspera sensación de la gabardina bordada. El noble aun tenia el codo apoyado en el respaldo y una pierna flexionada sobre el sillón, que Yuuri no llegó a rozar con los dedos.

—Tomé mi decisión hace tiempo, todo lo que paso aquí me ayudo a darme cuenta de qué era lo importante. He pasado por tantas situaciones extremas que es fácil aprender a ser feliz como soy, en vez de intentar pretender lo que no puedo. Pero a pesar de eso, estando en la Tierra aun me costaba trabajo asimilar eso. No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas... pero no hacia nada al respecto. No dije lo que tenía que decir a tiempo, incluso si tenia claro lo que era correcto hacer, fui cobarde para ser directo con Hashimoto. También le debo una disculpa a ella, le hice lo que siempre me digo que tengo que dejar de hacer, incluso cuando ella era diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Con un gran sentido de culpa, Yuuri decidió que si iba a dejar salir parte, mas bien dejar salir todo. —Ella no es la primera con la que salgo. No oficialmente.

La cara de sorpresa de Wolfram hizo que Yuuri le interrumpiera antes de que pudiera indignarse, cuestionarlo o algo peor.

—Espera, se lo que estás pensando, pero estoy hablando de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, antes de venir aquí.

—¿Con cuantas...? —intentó preguntar el noble sin saber como terminar la frase.

—Dos o tres, no importa, nunca fue... Ag, estoy haciendo sonar esto mucho peor de lo que quería. —Volteando en el sillón con suficiente energía para sobresaltar a su prometido, Yuuri comenzó a hablar con decisión—. Escucha, no es nada de lo que estás imaginando. Era un niño, o apenas un adolescente, y no es para nada como esas novelas que te gusta leer, así que ni siquiera lo intentes. Lo que quiero decir es que... no se como explicarlo, ni siquiera fueron relaciones. Yo no me confesé, bueno, una vez lo hice pero fui rechazado y eso ahora no importa. No me confesé, ellas tampoco, no estábamos saliendo oficialmente, ni siquiera hablamos de eso, no era ni una posibilidad. Pero no puedo mentir, estaba intentando, estaba interesado en saber si alguna de ellas podría ser mi novia, pero no funcionó. Tampoco hice nada para que funcionara siendo sincero, probablemente... incluso lo que haya hecho estaba mal.

—¿...Qué es lo que hiciste exactamente? —pregunto Wolfram ahora con mas calma. Era difícil para él no dejar volar su imaginación, pero se estaba conteniendo.

Yuuri se tomó un momento para pensar sus palabras primero. —Es más bien lo que no hice, supongo. Tal vez seria mejor si empezara por el principio.

—Si, por favor —alentó el otro chico sin poder evitar sonar algo sarcástico.

Yuuri no lo tomó como ofensa, y ya cansado de la posición de su cuerpo, giro del todo subiendo los pies al sillón con las botas puestas para sentarse sobre él de piernas cruzadas. Siendo el rey, podía hacer algo como eso. Siendo Wolfram, este clavó la vista directo en esos zapatos sucios cuestionando todas sus decisiones, pero era más importante ahora escuchar las otras decisiones que iba a cuestionar de seguro luego.

Con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y los codos apoyados en sus muslos, Yuuri comenzó su relato más sincero.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el que viene termina, lo prometo jaja. Los iba a postear juntos pero preferí no atrasarlo, aunque tengo más de la mitad escrito del último capítulo igual entre corrección y todo va a llevar su tiempo. Gracias por la paciencia y todos sus comentarios, quiero aclarar que por supuesto no me molesta si incluso quieren mandar mensajes privados o como sea que deseen comunicarse conmigo. Soy de las que disfrutan mas de conversar que de ver las estadísticas crecer en las distintas plataformas.
> 
> Por último, no lo juzguen a Yuuri que aun no llegamos al punto, toda esta parte tiene mucho que ver con headcanons que tengo sobre él y no hay nada malo al respecto. Al terminar este fic voy a agregar una nota un poquito mas extensa respecto a las referencias sobre el canon que aun no se han cubierto en español.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi novia y mi prometido - Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Nunca he... Nunca le he dicho a nadie sobre esto. Ni siquiera a Murata, ni a mi madre, por mas que insista a veces sobre el tema, ni a mi hermano... ah, no, pero a él nunca se me ocurriría contarle nada al respecto. Pero bueno, la cuestión es que... de verdad traté. O tal vez no. Me estoy enredando de nuevo. Dije que empezaría por el principio y estoy mezclando todo... La primera vez que lo intenté seriamente probablemente fue la única. Hice lo que era usual, encontré una chica en la escuela que pareciera adecuada, la cité tras el edificio donde todos los demás hacían lo mismo, y me confesé sin siquiera pensar bien las palabras. Fui directamente rechazado, ella dijo que apestaba, literalmente. No fue una buena idea hacer eso después de la practica todo transpirado, pero admito que me dolió un poco. Es algo gracioso de recordar en este momento, pero incluso hasta hace poco me molestó que Murata supiera de eso. Resulta que sobrescuchó mi confesión de pura suerte...

Yuuri se rió solo, recordando cosas que Wolfram no podía imaginar.

—Pero bueno, es una anegdota que no viene al caso. Luego de eso, no fue todo tan protocolario. De hecho fue lo opuesto. Era un cobarde, tenia miedo de hablar y nunca lo hacia a tiempo, pero era yo quien buscaba esas relaciones, y sutilmente mantenía las esperanzas aunque no dijera nada directo. Sabia lo que hacia, y a su vez mantenía distancia. Era el limite de lo que me podía mentir a mi mismo, pensar que eso podría funcionar para mi. Y mientras lo hacia, esperaba que ellas se hartaran solas, o que hicieran alguna pregunta que no podía responder. He escuchado una cuantas el: "¿qué te gusta más, el béisbol o yo...?" Incluso llegue a creerme mi propia excusa barata de que realmente mis relaciones inexistentes con las chicas no funcionaban porque estaba demasiado avocado al deporte. Pero siempre de todo terminaba igual. En nada. Siempre fue al excusa perfecta. Fue similar con Hashimoto, pero ella no es como las demás chicas y mi situación con ella se fue extendiendo. No merecía esto, fui un desgraciado al hacerle lo mismo que a esas otras chicas, aun tengo remordimientos. Tampoco es que defienda lo que le hice al resto. Pero Hashimoto no tenían que sufrir hasta estos extremos mi falta de decisión. Hace tiempo que vengo pensando en eso, que haya pasado lo que pasó y que terminara en un lugar como este... es algo que jamas hubiera esperado.

Yuuri lucia serio, se tomó unos segundos para pensar mientras Wolfram escuchaba atento. El mazoku no quería juzgar aun, especialmente siendo que por fin él había decidido largarlo todo.

—Nunca le di una verdadera respuesta a nadie, duraba hasta que se cansaban y se iban. Así era más fácil hacerme pasar por victima, pensar que ninguna mujer me quería lo suficiente, que no era la chica indicada, o que tampoco era el momento correcto... Y no que era yo quien rechazaba a toda y cada una. Consciente o inconscientemente, era todo una puta mentira. Todas mis excusas baratas que jamás le dije a nadie más que a mi mismo en mi mente no podían cambiar la realidad. Simplemente para mi no funciona eso, no soy esa persona. Supongo que lo que soy es un falso y mentiroso desgraciado.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Wolfram lo escuchaba maldecir escupiendo las palabras de ese modo, y no era nada menos que hacia él mismo.

El desprecio con le que Yuuri se dirigió a su persona lo tomó por sorpresa. Usualmente su ira e indignación iba dirigida hacia otras personas de baja estima que realmente se lo merecían. A ojos de Wolfram, el joven Maou era una increíble persona, de las más buenas que había conocido nunca jamás en su vida.

—Hace mucho tomé una decisión en este lugar... creo que fue más o menos cuando hicimos ese viaje hacia Seizakoku, o al menos fue en ese entonces cuando empecé a sentir que algo cambiaba... sentimentalmente hablando. —Llevándose la mano a la frente bajó la mirada y se acomodó el flequillo, más para esconderse que por estética, y con una leve sonrisa admitió—: Por lo demás, supongo que ya me gustabas desde el principio porque eres un chico lindo sin rival. El resto pasó tan rápido que fue confuso, aunque en realidad han pasado muchos meses. La idea de perderte de repente cuando había llegado a depender tanto de ti fue un duro golpe para mi. No podía seguir perdiendo personas importantes una tras otra, pero en tu caso... era un tanto diferente. A partir de nuestro reencuentro en aquel desierto todo fue diferente. Estaba tan desesperado que habían muchas cosas que quería decirte y no lo hice en su momento. Aunque, estando ciego, que intentaran matarme tres veces, y todo lo demás sobre la guerra y los zombies... nada de eso ayudó a ponerme a pensar en resolver todos esos otros problemas que tenia en mente. Creo que darme cuenta de lo insignificantes que eran mis puntos de vista infantiles, comparados con cosas tan atroces como la guerra, es lo que me hizo entender que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua... Pero aun así, es difícil ver la situación de manera diferente.

—Es fácil decir que los problemas son sencillos al verlos exteriormente, pero estar inmerso en ellos es mucho mas complicado de lo que parece —comentó Wolfram a modo de apoyo.

Yuuri lo miró con la misma cara de desgano y decepción que mantenía desde hace bastante tiempo. Cuando la mano pálida del mazoku rubio intentó acercarse, la detuvo a medio camino en el aire y apretó un poco sus dedos entrelazándolos, observándolo a los ojos detenidamente.

—Wolf —le llamo serio, pero la voz traicionera se quebró un poco—, tu no eres igual que yo. Deberías aprovechar para escapar en este momento. Puedes  _enderezarlo_ todo, no tienes porque seguir con esto. Tu puedes quedarte con un una chica si has cambiado de opinión gracias a esto. No puedo mentir y decir que no rezongaré, ni siquiera puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo de recién con Hashimoto y ese bes-... Mm. Terminaría tarde o temprano terminaría por aceptarlo, ¿sabes? Así que no deberías preocuparte por eso.

En ese momento Wolfram se dio cuenta. Yuuri estaba celoso. Y dolido. A pesar de los errores cometidos y todo lo que admitió hacer mal recientemente. Y esas cosas de las cuales no sabia nada y no eran tan recientes. Y de tener esa posible  _pareja_ en el otro mundo que de casualidad salió a la luz el día de hoy. Wolfram se dio cuenta que Yuuri solo pensaba en él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Enojado por ya haberlo perdonado tan fácilmente, frunció el ceño y se negó a confundirse con sus sentimientos. —...Eres... ¿qué rayos estás diciendo ahora? Eres un completo manipulador, Yuuri.

El chico japonés resopló un intento de risa una vez, la sonrisa se le torció y aun apretando la mano de Wolfram en el aire agachó la cabeza cuando supo que ya no podía contenerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño, las lagrimas brotaron de golpe cayendo por el puente de la nariz. Ya no podía ver el tapiz del sillón o sus piernas cruzadas sobre él.

Yuuri sentía emociones contradictorias al mismo tiempo. Ira, hacia si mismo y hacia la escena que se repetía en su mente unas y otra vez, la misma que le causaba el profundo dolor de ser reemplazado por algo mejor y más correcto. Odiaba pensar en Wolfram junto Asami o cualquier otra mujer, no importaba cual, simplemente porque ser abandonado ante una perspectiva mejor era su mayor miedo. Y a su vez, justo ahí en el fondo, aun estaba arraigada la raíz bien enroscada de esa estúpida idea que no quería salir de su cerebro, que a fin de cuentas eso podría ser lo mejor para el chico que había llegado a querer tanto.

El llanto y la angustia tomaron a Wolfram por sorpresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia entre ambos y rodeó su cuello con los brazos por inercia, apretando sus hombros y colocando su cabeza contra su cuello. Ni siquiera había pensado las palabras que le dijo, una maldita costumbre que al parecer no había cambiado desde el primer día.

Sus palabras dolientes eran las que habían hecho a Yuuri dar el primer paso en esta relación por casualidad aquel día durante su primer encuentro, y son hoy las que terminan de romperlo para desahogarse en su hombro por completo. Fueron demasiadas cosas que admitir de golpe, era complicado que no llegara a esto.

Cuando Yuuri intentó calmarse forzosamente y alejarse de él antes de tiempo, Wolfram se vio obligado a recordarle lo mismo que dijo hace tiempo. —Siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar cuando lo necesites.

Era incomodo, pero Yuuri lo aceptó, así como aceptaría el hombro de cualquier amigo. Solo cuando estuvo más calmado decidió intentar ponerle algo de humor a la situación y se separó de él. —De verdad soy un manipulador, estas son lágrimas de cocodrilo... fui yo el que empezó con todo esto, con Hashimoto, y todo lo demás que estuve haciendo mal desde siempre.

Wolfram escuchó sus palabras atento, pero cuestionó la verdad en ellas. Era imposible creerle que realmente pensaba eso. No hay forma de fingir un llanto como ese. Yuuri temblaba como una hoja y aun caían las lagrimas sobre la ropa en su pecho. Lo vio tragar con dificultad, con los labios también temblando y sin fuerzas para esforzarse en pensar de nuevo.

Finalmente, el rey, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, apoyó de nuevo la frente en su hombro. —Necesito este lugar un poco más —susurró, pero no lo abrazó, sino que llevo sus manos hacia sus brazos sosteniéndose a si mismo—. No quiero darte lástima. Si ya habías tomado una decisión, mantenla igual.

Las palabras de Yuuri dolían más al ser sinceras. Que implicara que fuera a dejarlo y seguir adelante sin él era insoportable. Aunque siendo objetivo, de ser el caso que Wolfram se hubiera replanteado algo respecto a esta relación en este momento, el curso de acción más sano para ambos era el que le estaba proponiendo.

Wolfram tomó sus rostro con algo de rudeza y le hizo alzar la vista para verlo directo a sus ojos acuosos. —Escúchame bien. Tu eres la única persona que me interesa. Ha sido así desde el principio y lo seguirá siendo, nada ha cambiado al respecto. Por supuesto que mis votos de lealtad hacia el rey son inquebrantables, pero parece que necesitas que te recuerde que mi promesa de estar aquí para ti siempre, sea mi hombro o mi corazón, nada tiene que ver con eso. Yo también he tomado mi decisión hace demasiado tiempo. Incluso antes que tu. Has llegado tarde, por supuesto.

El chico japonés apenas podía soportarlo. —Eres demasiado directo, Wolf —se quejó apenas moviendo los labios, sus narices tan cerca que podrían rozarse en cualquier momento.

—Es la única manera de que entren mis palabras en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes. De otro modo, entenderás lo que quieras sin tener en cuenta lo que pienso.

Inclinando el rostro, la nariz de Wolfram tocó la suya y su boca selló el beso. Los labios de Yuuri estaban mojados, las lágrimas saladas se interponían en el medio. Negándose a dejarle ir, Wolfram enrosco sus brazos en su cuello, besándole lentamente para reconstruir el ambiente del momento.

Pasando el pulgar suavemente por su mejilla intentó borrar los surcos marcados por la humedad y abrió los ojos lentamente terminando el beso. El ex príncipe observó al joven monarca con la mirada cansada pero cargada de cariño.

—Ahora de verdad no te voy a dejar ir, así que ojalá no te arrepientas de esto. La próxima vez que se te ocurra traer a alguien más entre nosotros, no voy a ser un hombre tan comprensivo. —Suspirando, observó el rostro de este chico sin remedio y frunció el ceño con algo de tristeza, reflexionando—. ¿Por qué siempre que terminamos así es de este modo? —se quejó recordando la excusa de una cama mojada y una risa que pronto se convertiría en lágrimas en la oscuridad.

La muerte de Josak, las disputas con Conrart, un Yuuri delicado a punto de quiebre... todo era muy diferente ahora comparado a aquel momento. Bajo la tenue luz amarillenta que provenía del otro lado de la habitación, Wolfram sintió que esta vez realmente podía protegerlo.

—Al menos no estoy ciego y puedo verte —dijo Yuuri intentando aportar algo de humor de nuevo, esta vez mas sincero, por fin riendo—. Sabes, este es el lado de ti al que estoy más acostumbrado... incluso si da un poquito de miedo.

—Hump. Eres demasiado asustadizo y poco honesto. Me alegro que esté cambiando, aunque sea lentamente.

Rieron sin muchas ganas, las lágrimas del Maou continuaron, pero se le notaba levemente más contento. Acurrucados en el sillón, Yuuri se apoyó en su pecho largo rato en silencio. Envuelto en los brazos cálidos y el cobijo de su cuerpo, poco a poco dejó ir todo y se relajó por completo. Casi sin sorber la nariz, pudo volver a hacer uso de una voz normal para comentar al respecto.

—Se siente bastante bien haber hablado de esto.

Acariciando el sedoso cabello negro, Wolfram también rompió su silencio. —Probablemente hay más que no sepa, pero está bien por ahora. Aun tenemos tiempo, no hay apuro en conocernos, pero definitivamente quiero escuchar todos esos secretos.

Yuuri nunca había dicho que algo fuera un secreto, no había sido necesario. Wolfram entendía perfectamente que clase de confesión había sido esta. Probablemente ni siquiera tuviera que aclarar en voz alta que algo muy importante en su vida acababa de cambiar por completo. Yuuri se preguntó si Wolfram era capaz de sentir también lo liberador que resultaba esto.

—Hace frío —cortó el momento el usuario de fuego—, vamos a la cama para que pueda calentarte las manos correctamente.

Yuuri estaba helado, incluso si tenia las botas puestas, sus pies se sentían como témpanos de hielo. Al acercarse a la cama tamaño King que había aprendido a apreciar con el tiempo, se las quitó con medias incluidas y dudando si cambiarse la ropa del día se terminó metiendo bajo las sábanas. Wolfram no parecía querer cuestionarlo, se comportaba con mecánica normalidad en este momento.

Dentro de la cama, Yuuri tomó la misma posición que antes en su pecho, mientras que Wolfram se acomodó como para mantenerse despierto. Ninguno de los dos sabia bien que decir, especialmente el chico japonés que se sinceró tanto hace unos momentos. En silencio, Yuuri disfrutó del calor que envolvía sus manos y pies, mientras el noble los frotaba suavemente como siempre solía hacerlo.

El Maou estaba necesitado de más afecto, aunque no parecía que el soldado rubio estuviera de humor para hacerlo. La cama, que usualmente los encaminaba a esa tentadora exploración adolescente, no estaba surtiendo efecto. Los sentimientos contradictorios a flor de piel hicieron de este un mal momento.

O tal vez no tanto. Por más que intentó pensarlo de ese modo, Yuuri no lograba sentir que hubiera algo de malo en la idea. Se convenció a si mismo de que podía hacer el esfuerzo. Con su meta firme en la mente, volteó un poco y acercó la boca a al cuello del chico, comenzando a besarlo e intentando encender alguna clase de chispa en esos ojos verdes.

Le tomó un tiempo a Wolfram ladear el cuello, exponiéndolo más ante su iniciativa. Pese a que el chico rubio se demostró desganado, no era una negativa, lo cual para Yuuri fue más que suficiente.

Hasta ahora, si, habían tenido sexo. Varias veces. Probablemente podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos y recodar cada una de ellas, pero a su vez eran las suficientes para dudar respecto a los detalles. La relación entre Yuuri y Wolfram era más profunda de lo que cualquier habitante del castillo pudiera imaginar, y aun así, continuaba día a día con la normalidad de siempre.

La única razón por la cual todo este suceso había sido un golpe duro para la relación, y que recién ahora fueran a solventar del todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, era porque ninguno de los dos se había tomado el tiempo ni la molestia de dialogar en serio. Ambos avanzaban cuesta arriba o abajo como disponía la corriente, sus pilares más sólidos asentados a base de aventuras peligrosas en países extranjeros.

Yuuri, a tono con su actitud más abierta de esta noche, se levantó para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. Sentado a horcajadas encima de las caderas del chico tendido en la cama que colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, masajeó su cuerpo por debajo del borde de la ropa. Sin desabrochar ningún botón, se agachó hasta su estómago y le dio un beso.

—¿Te molesta esto? —preguntó sin continuar.

La respuesta tardó un momento. —No.

A pesar de darle permiso, Wolfram no hizo ningún otro movimiento que diera a entender que pondría de su parte en este momento. Y puede que luego tampoco lo hiciera, eso también era una posibilidad. Pero Yuuri estaba determinado a hacer esto, incluso si tenia que ser la primera vez que lideraba por completo.

—Dime si quieres que pare. —Utilizó la misma frase que había escuchado muchas veces.

—Estoy bien.

Wolfram no se quedó callado como él solía hacerlo.

Usualmente, la parte de desvestirlo, tocarlo, besarlo, provocarlo y decir cosas vergonzosas al oído la hacia el ex príncipe con afinidad al fuego. Yuuri se limitaba a recibir y responder enérgicamente con su cuerpo cuando se le ocurría como hacerlo. Wolfram era naturalmente directo, parecía no tener problema en manejar la vergüenza y nunca escondía sus ganas de tener sexo.

Hoy... Hoy iba a ser todo diferente.

—¿Puedes apagar las velas? —pidió el rey.

—¿Por qué?

—Con luz se puede ver todo...

—¿Acaso no es esa la idea? No esperes que me levantarme.

Wolfram perezoso. Aunque probablemente esto era alguna clase de huelga o paro laboral encubierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer este inexperto Maou si se le revelaba seriamente el pueblo?

—Solo usa majutsu —reprochó Yuuri un poco más impaciente.

—Ya te lo he repetido cientos de veces, lar artes mágicas no son algo que se usa cotidianamente. —Incluso así, la mirada neutra y expectante de Yuuri entregó el mensaje correcto—. Hmn...

Mirando con negación hacia otro lado, Wolfram rodó la muñeca y extinguió el fuego. La oscuridad se hizo presente, a medias. La vista de Yuuri se posó en el enorme ventanal que dibujaba una figura blanquecina en el piso y parte del techo.

—Las cortinas están abierta.

—Rayos, Yuuri, de verdad que eres molesto —rezongó y se levantó yendo directo hacia los vidrios para encargarse de eso y no escuchar mas quejas al respecto—. Pero que esta sea la única vez.

—¡No las cierres todas! —Wolfram se dio la vuelta con mirada asesina, cómo preguntando "¿ahora qué?"—. Deja una abierta, la del otro lado, lo suficiente para que no esté oscuro por completo...

Le hubiera gustado no hacerle caso, pero el tono agitado con el que interrumpió el japonés le hizo pensar dos veces al respecto. Luego de dejar las cosas tal y como el rey quería, volvió a la cama poniéndose de rodillas frente a él de brazos cruzados.

—No me mires así —se quejó Yuuri—, la oscuridad me trae malos recuerdos.

El mazoku se odió por ablandarse tan fácilmente de nuevo, no estaba seguro de como podía mantener la paciencia con este chico. Probablemente la clave era mantenerse callado en los momentos correctos.

—¿Ahora está bien? —preguntó algo sarcástico sin poder evitarlo.

—La penumbra está bien.

Lo que para Yuuri era suficiente oscuridad, pero no negrura por completo, pronto se convirtió en un ambiente que permitía ver más de lo que imaginaba. Pero no podía volver a quejarse o moriría en el intento.

Así que se entretuvo con un beso, llevando las manos de Wolfram a su rostro esperando que lo acariciara como hacia algunas veces. Y así lo hizo, de una manera dulce que le dio calor en el pecho. No duró demasiado, pero fue suficiente para asegurarse de que aun había algo serio entre ellos.

Recostándose de nuevo, el noble volvió a asumir su papel de espectador inactivo, esperando a ver que es lo que haría el rey a partir de ahora. No podía esconder que realmente tenía curiosidad sobre esto, aceptando contento al chico de cabello negro cuando se inclinó de nuevo contra su cuello. Era una de sus zonas erógenas favoritas, y Yuuri lo tenia más que presente después de tanto.

—Aun tengo problemas con la oscuridad —admitió el joven japonés, tratando de mantener la comunicación activa incluso si seguía con los besos.

—Dime si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte con eso.

—No lo sé... Pero ha mejorado con el tiempo.

—Podemos hacerlo una vez sin luz, y otra con todo abierto. Puede que alguna termine resolviendo tu problema, nunca se sabe.

Yuuri rió contento, por el chiste y porque acababa de confirmarle que estaba bien con la idea de hacerlo.

Con energía renovada, desabotonó la camisa y expuso el blanco pecho. Acaricio la tersa piel y depositó unos cuantos besos, sin tardar demasiado en marcar un claro camino hacia abajo por su flanco derecho. El tiro alto del pantalón del noble se interpuso en el medio. El chico beisbolista se tomó el tiempo de desabrochar los pequeños botones con clama y exponer el resto de la piel escondida bajo de la tela.

A Yuuri le gustaba hacer esto. Hacia tiempo que no se veían, y había extrañado su cuerpo. Puede que su soltura no llegara al nivel que sentía cuando fantaseaba en su casa a solas, pero igualmente ansiaba continuar con su plan de mostrarse un poco más dispuesto.

Tenia la costumbre de dar un rodeo primero, besando alrededor del ombligo y bajando sobre el bello que marcaba una linea recta poco visible, bordeando la ropa interior con los labios sin tocarla, deslizando la lengua levemente por debajo de la tela. Cuando levantó el rostro, Wolfram se reacomodó un poco inquieto, Yuuri podía sentirlo a la expectativa de como continuaría el resto.

La silueta oscura sobre la cama del noble era visible por costumbre más que lo que realmente podía captar con los ojos. Su extraño sentido extrasensorial no estaba surtiendo efecto. Lo prefería de este modo. Tenia su misterio, sin ver, el resto de los sentidos cobraban más importancia. Como el tacto, o el gusto, con los labios, con la lengua, suavemente. El olor se encargó del resto, la esencia privada y tan personal fue un golpe directo.

A pesar de que Yuuri quería ser abierto, aun le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Se alegró de que no hubiera manera de que Wolfram supiera que es lo que pasaba por su mente en este preciso momento.

Aunque el príncipe podía adivinarlo sin tener que ser demasiado creativo con sus ideas. A pesar de eso, con la mente llena de posibles escenas eróticas y la boca de Yuuri muy real acariciando la parte baja de su cuerpo, seguía sintiéndose ajeno. El sexo hoy no seria igual que el resto de las veces. No estaba seguro de si había algo malo al respecto, en realidad, se sentía más natural que las cosas se dieran de esta manera a hacer todo sin mirarse mucho ni hablar demasiado.

La poca excitación de ambos se cocía a fuego lento, era mas una mezcla de sentimientos. Pero cuando llegara el momento de que hierva por completo, tenían la sensación, cada uno a su manera, de que sería perfecto.

Wolfram se levantó en la oscuridad, que ahora permitía ver aun más formas que antes, para sacarse los pantalones. Yuuri sentía la cara roja, rubor real que escocia dentro de sus mejillas, pensando que si el otro chico hubiera sido capaz de verlo hubiera hecho algún comentario incomodo sobre lucir lindo o algo no podía hacerlo.

En ese mismo momento, la mente de Wolfram trataba temas bastante alejados de eso.

Estaba sintiéndose un idiota por haber fantaseado antes durante el día la posibilidad de que Yuuri lo hubiera hecho con alguien más. Era evidente por su forma de actuar que era inexperto, ni que hablar de la primera vez que hicieron algo como esto. Tenia recuerdos confusos, hubieron algunos besos, pantalones apretados y las manos de ambos intentando tocar algo que no sabían bien como hacerlo. Así y todo, había sido lindo. Aunque no vio mucho en la oscuridad esa vez, justo como ahora, y a diferencia de las siguientes veces entre aquello y esto.

A Yuuri no le gustaban las velas encendidas, no era un secreto, pero hasta ahora se había aguantado y nunca había insistido tanto en crear un ambiente en particular. Pero llegados a este punto, con la ropa de Wolfram ya fuera y las piernas desnudas desde sus caderas hasta abajo, comenzaba a pensar que era un buen intercambio. Oscuridad por un Yuuri mucho mas suelto. En el fondo también se preguntaba si esto tendría que ver con la charla.

El rey se movió en la penumbra envolvente levantando los brazos, el bulto negro dio a entender que se estaba quitando la remera.

Tenia sentido para joven mazoku, después de liberar tantos pensamientos, es normal que liberara también su cuerpo. U otras ideas que había estado reprimiendo.

Yuuri no era el mejor en mantener las sensaciones contenidas, y a su vez se merecía un premio por eso. Era una completa oposición de cualidades. Por un lado explotaba rápidamente ante alguna injusticia o situación con la que no estaba de acuerdo, y a su vez lograba empecinarse en jamás hablar o evitar ciertos temas ni con él ni con nadie. A veces simplemente no podía ser honesto. Wolfram era un poco así también, es por eso que podía comprenderlo.

Siendo atento, Yuuri acarició su cuerpo sin inclinarse del todo sobre él, esperando ser invitado primero. El mazoku tomó su mano y lo guió más cerca, aceptando también un beso. La boca que cariñosa tanteó el terreno, enseguida bajó de nuevo por varios lugares sobre su pecho y atacó la entrepierna ya desnuda sin rodeos.

Era complicado pensar mientras él hacia eso. Wolfram se concentró en la sensación suave y el cosquilleo, todos los sentidos enfocados en su pene. Estaba medio duro desde hace un rato y esto terminó de excitarlo por completo. Pero no era necesariamente algo que lo hiciera llegar más lejos, desde hace un par de veces que hasta había llegado a compararlo con alguna clase de beso. Yuuri y él habían tenido el tiempo suficiente, y mal que bien, explorado hasta un punto donde el sexo oral era casi como un beso acalorado de esos que ciertas noches se daban entre ellos.

Pasado un tiempo, el cerebro de Wolfram se distrajo y comenzó a darle vueltas al tema de nuevo. Era tal la insistencia de esta idea que no pudo evitar volver sus dudas reales en la oscuridad.

—Hoy... de verdad llegué a pensar que habías estado con alguien más. —Wolfram se llevó el brazo a la cara y se tapó los ojos por reflejo, escondiendo el calor de la vergüenza—. Tuve algunas dudas serias respecto a eso. Aunque, ya no lo pienso.

A la expectativa de cual sería la respuesta, su corazón se mantuvo tenso. Había silencio, Yuuri cesó sus movimientos, pero Wolfram aun sentía la presencia de su rostro cerca de su piel y la palma de su mano caliente sobre su lado izquierdo.

El rey, que había estado poniendo empeño con muchas dudas e inseguridades, se sintió extrañamente aliviado de enterarse los pensamientos del otro chico, y a la vez fue un batazo en el pecho. Con emociones confundidas, se quedó quieto para poder pensar. Era un alivio y le causaba tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo... —admitió en la oscuridad.

Para Wolfram, esa fue una respuesta que lo dejó atento a como continuaba el resto, pero no llegó. Algo impresionado, también pensó que esa sola frase tenia mucho sentido. No necesitaba que Yuuri se pusiera a explicarle la charla de antes sobre las mujeres de nuevo, ni tampoco que aclarara que no fue esa chica en particular, o cualquier otra persona, con la que siempre había tenido algo medio en secreto. Porque el único secreto sexual de este Maou era bien conocido ente ellos.

La misma voz familiar se escuchó desde más arriba en la oscuridad. El mazoku imaginó que Yuuri había asumido la típica posición sentado de rodillas que a veces le veía hacer.

—No puedo hacer eso, a menos que... A menos que tenga alguna clase de sentimientos. No me gusta tener solo sexo.

Wolfram había escuchado eso una vez antes, él lo llamaba hacer el amor. Siempre le pareció algo ingenuo y un poco tonto, pero sumamente tierno. Aun asombrado por ver que se animó a decir esas palabras tan directas, observó profundamente a la oscuridad. No podía ver sus ojos.

—Yo también.

No necesitaba ninguna confesión bajo estándares de ese lugar llamado Tierra, tampoco una novela rosa emotiva salida de alguna pieza antigua de literatura mazoku. Estas palabras de ida y vuelta era suficiente entre ellos.

Como diciendo "¿estamos bien?", el mazoku se sentó en la cama y estiró la mano, tomando la sombra negra de un brazo y acercando su rostro.

Yuuri no dudó, enroscando los dedos entre los suyos, fallando en la decisión entre tomarle la mano o el abrazo, y le besó antes que hubiera tiempo a cuestionar su pose. Aunque fuera raro por ser torpe, Wolfram apretó los dedos y continuo sosteniéndole. Yuuri estuvo contento de que él le siguiera el juego. Era raro, sin embargo el rey ahora sentía que lo que fuera que les mantuvo alejados se había roto. Probablemente debido a la aceptación y actitud simpática de su compañero. De un momento a otro, lo soltó sin dudarlo, ahora abrazándolo por el cuello.

Sintiéndose ambos conectados nuevamente, incluso más y mejor que días atrás cuando todo era normal, ambos rieron. Era una sonrisa avergonzada, pero que mostraba inevitablemente los dientes. Era un "perdóname por ser tan tonto".

Entonces, un beso siguió al otro y las manos hicieron el resto. Tirando y acariciando, incluso rasguñando un poco. Las de Yuuri buscando la piel en la parte baja desnuda, y las de Wolfram apretadas contra su pecho, abriéndose paso entre ambos cuerpos.

No recordaba la ultima vez que estuviera tan agitado, ni que Yuuri le respondiera de esa misma manera. Usualmente se contenía, pensado cual seria el punto correcto entre poder ser directo y no incomodar. Pero siempre estuvo seguro de que era él quien más se contenía, y al parecer no era del todo cierto.

Wolfram tenia un don para entenderlo. Era fácil sentir como esta explosión de temperamento era justo como todas las veces anteriores que no se relacionaban al sexo. Era el lado más real de sus pensamientos, cuando Yuuri los sacaba todos al descubierto. No estaba usando palabras como siempre, pero su cuerpo hablaba fuerte y claro. Probablemente estaba gritando: "me gustas, te quiero".

Los incesantes besos y las manos que sin tapujos apretaban distintos lugares lo hacían feliz. Esperaba que se repitiera normalmente, desde ahora hasta siempre, cada vez que estuvieran solos. Y por que no, tal vez algún día cuando no lo estuvieran del todo. Incluso una mirada cómplice de un segundo en público le haría recordar esto.

La insistencia de Yuuri lo tiró para atrás poco a poco, pero mientras él no se dejara caer, él no presionaría para imponerse. Incluso pareciendo imparable, el rey seguía siendo atento. Wolfram cedió con gusto, dando permiso a la manera que su compañero quería, hablando con el cuerpo, y abriéndole la siguiente puerta para que continuara explorando esta nueva parte de si mismo.

Al caer en la cama, algunas ideas del desenlace de esta noche ya eran claras en la mente del ex príncipe. Previendo como continuarían de ahora en más, interceptó la pierna de Yuuri que iba a subirse a horcajadas de él luego de quitarse la ropa primero. La llevó entre sus piernas, una posición rara para Yuuri. Aunque le hubiera encantado tenerlo sentado encima y escucharlo disfrutar del placer de ese modo un poco más abierto, la curiosidad de hacerlo al revés era mas fuerte. Hoy las cosas definitivamente cambarían por completo.

No es que Yuuri no tomara el control ciertas veces, pero la manera en que lo hacia siempre fue distante y contenida. Todo lo que había imaginado probar nunca pudo ser a causa de eso. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que sus fantasías podían funcionar en la realidad.

El rey no retrucó, acomodándose al cambio rápidamente. Con las piernas abiertas, Wolfram le hizo lugar para que finalmente se pegasen sus pelvis. La desnudez era placentera, junto al calor y el leve movimiento inquieto. El mazoku estaba contento, tenerlo sobre él haciendo lo que usualmente era su papel más común le sacó una sonrisa.

Sin querer romper el contacto pero queriendo obtener algo más, llevó la mano de Yuuri por su flanco derecho hacia abajo. El joven Maou entendió enseguida lo que quería, aun ocupando todo el espacio entre sus muslos, su mano acaricio su cadera por fuera hasta llegar a su trasero.

Era normal que Yuuri le estimulara de este modo como un extra, a pedido de él todas las veces. Este chico tan educado que rozaba la ridiculez siempre esperaba permiso para tocar eso. Incluso sucedía mientras lo hacían misionero y Wolfram estaba dentro. De alguna manera, no importa la posición, los dedos llegaban a acariciar entre sus nalgas. No podía quejarse, lo adoraba por completo. Primero la parte baja de su espalda, y luego descendiendo hasta entre medio. Y eso era todo.

No importa la cantidad de indirectas, más o menos sutiles, Yuuri nunca pasaba de este punto. Jugar sobre su piel causándole cosquilleos, o incluso meter los dedos dentro. No importa que le hiciera, nunca pasaba de eso. Era solo Wolfram quien había experimentado el placer de esa clase de sexo.

Estaba cansado de eso. Wolfram estaba seguro de que Yuuri disfrutaba el sexo en todo su esplendor y la penetración especialmente. Adoraba sentirlo excitado gracias a eso, y aun más esas contadas veces cuando se decidió a ser activo y montarlo. Pero hoy seria diferente, lo quería tan activo y emocionado como esas veces, de una manera completamente diferente.

—Tócame aquí —indicó pensando que no sentiría tanto pudor, pero Wolfram terminó alegrándose mucho de que las luces estuvieran apagadas esta vez.

Los dedos de Yuuri hicieron caso, acariciando con más énfasis el circulo rugoso de su piel hasta que humedecerlo fue necesario. Los besos también húmedos acompañaron los movimientos, mientras el mazoku rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y abría más las piernas. No quedaba nada a la imaginación, aunque no estaba seguro de si este chico continuaría evitando el intento de hacerlo.

Con tranquilidad, hicieron una pausa para revolver el cajón de noche. —No puedo encontrar el lubricante, ¿dónde lo pusiste? —preguntó Yuuri con fingida calma.

—Al fondo de todo.

—Ah, cierto.

—Siempre pierdes todo —le reprochó el noble con su actual humor de siempre.

—No es verdad.

Las conversación tan natural se mezcló con una caricia y un beso, de un momento a otro volviendo el juego previo.

Los minutos de tentaciones fueron apreciados, pero Wolfram estaba comenzando a ponerse inquieto. Metiendo la mano entre ellos, empujó hacia abajo con la punta de los dedos la dura erección de Yuuri. ¿Debería decir algo? Dudó. Pero no fue necesario, el simple silencio no terminó resultando incomodo. Finalmente sintió la sensación de algo más grande y duro yendo hacia adentro.

No era significativo físicamente, no era como si el mazoku rubio no estuviera acostumbrado a dejarle explorar su cuerpo. Para Yuuri, tampoco fue tan excitante como hubiera pensado, recordó vagamente aquella otra primera vez. Lo que era significativo era hacer el amor de otro modo, compartir todo, de todas las maneras posibles.

Se tomaron tiempo para los movimientos lentos, las caricias, los besos. Hasta que fue incomodo forzar esos encuentros, disfrutar juntos y a la vez en la soledad de la mente también era parte del sexo. Yuuri con el rostro contra su pecho, y Wolfram con la cara echada hacia atrás apuntando al techo. La palma caliente del chico japonés tomó su muñeca, e inmediatamente el noble busco su otra mano para entrelazar los dedos.

Estaba bien de ese modo, extendiéndose a través de los minutos, disfrutando las sensaciones de la penetración y los suaves jadeos. Yuuri, ya no tan abrumado por las primeras caricias tan especiales del momento, continuó lentamente, cambiando de posición.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó en voz baja, con un beso sobre su clavícula.

—Mm, si.

Wolfram, ya acostumbrado a la actividad incesante y placentera, no estaba particularmente tan excitado. Y lo agradecía, era lindo extender el momento. Sus gemidos esporádicos, diferentes a los usuales durante otras noches, se volvieron paulatinamente más enérgicos, así como los movimientos del chico sobre él.

—¿Ahí? —La pregunta de Yuuri le sacó una sonrisa, no estaba haciendo nada particularmente osado en ese momento. Solo se limitaba a moverse porque no podía detenerse y se notaba.

—Está bien.

Suave, un poco más fuerte. Todo era bienvenido entre los brazos del mazoku. El joven rey, a sabiendas de como sentía todo su pareja, salió de su cuerpo sumando más lubricante al juego. La nueva sensación mucho más suave fue bienvenida de inmediato. Ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer eso.

Abrazándolo más tenso, Yuuri se mantuvo bien pegado dentro. No fue posible para el otro chico ocultar cuanto le gustaba eso, ni tampoco era realmente necesario hacerlo. Una y otra vez, Yuuri repitió el movimiento. Comenzando a llevar a Wolfram al límite, se emocionó más y más, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca él mismo.

Sus cuerpos transpirados, el olor y los ruidos del sexo. Ambos se sumergieron de lleno en las sensaciones de todos los sentidos. Wolfram se apretó con fuerza contra la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—No pares, así —especialmente rozando su estómago, con ese exacto meneo.

Sintiendo el final cerca, el ex príncipe se tensó y llevó la mano para acariciar enérgicamente su erección. Yuuri aprovechó para torcer el cuerpo, abriéndole paso y penetrando desde otro ángulo más fuerte. Constante, jadeando, rogando llegar a ese momento. Primero llegó el mazoku en su propia mano y sobre su estómago, y poco tiempo después el rey dentro.

Yuuri dejó caer su peso en la cama y sobre Wolfram por un momento, rodando hacia un lado de inmediato, exhausto y con los ojos cerrados. Con la mente en blanco y muy relajado, disfrutó de su cansancio físico como bue amante del deporte. Adorando haber descubierto lo bueno que era eso también durante el sexo. Por supuesto que siempre le gustó esto, solo durante sus largos baños, o ahora que tenia alguien con quien hacerlo.

En la calma de la noche, y luego de que pasara tiempo recuperando el aliento, escuchó una pregunta que en su estado de relax no lo tomó por sorpresa del todo.

—¿Cómo...? Mm... ¿cómo haces para limpiar esto?

—Empuja.

El silencio al otro lado de la oscuridad significó que el otro chico estaba atónito, la respuesta de Yuuri no había tardado y ni siquiera se digno a abrir los ojos.

Para cuando Yuuri preguntó: —¿Pudiste...? —volteando a verle, fue interrumpido rápidamente.

—Ya está. —Wolfram no sentía necesidad de entrar en un debate acerca del tema. Era bastante obvio para ambos que habían cosas que iban a necesitar más tiempo. Pero era bastante lindo para el rey descubrir que también sentía pudor sobre las mismas cosas que a el le costaban trabajo hablar abiertamente.

Pronto la figura del mazoku se hizo presente sobre el chico tendido en la cama. Mirándolo desde arriba más de cerca, le acaricio no tan suavemente. La falta de luz no ayudaba a calcular dónde estaba qué cosa en la silueta del otro. Tomándose su tiempo, Wolfram se quedó observándolo detenidamente, pensando que se veía diferente.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Yuuri divagó sobre que este chico tan lindo es con quien acababa de tener sexo. Y con quien lo hacia muy seguido. Que era innegable que había pasado, tan transpirado, desnudo y despeinado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el sujeto jovencito y rubio de sus pensamientos.

—Libre.

Tras la leve sorpresa, unas más para ese montón de cosas sobre las cuales pensar luego, Wolfram se alegró genuinamente. —Se nota.

Hubo un momento de cierta tensión especial entre ellos. Había una conexión, y no eran sus manos entrelazadas exactamente. Con los dedos lánguidos y suaves rozando entre ellos, el noble, inclinado sobre la figura desnuda acomodada sobre las sábanas, cambió el tema.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Agua.

—A sus órdenes.

A medio camino de ya levantarse, Yuuri intentó detenerle. —No hace falta que vayas a buscarla. Am, de hecho, siempre eres tu el que hace eso.

—Pero claro, eres el rey.

—No digas eso.

—No hace falta que hagas aspaviento. Digas lo que digas, igualmente es mi trabajo hacerlo.

—Ah, ya te has puesto terco, ¿cierto?

—Puede ser —admitió el mazoku sin hacer tiempo.

Yuuri sonrió, no era el único aquí que se estaba volviendo honesto.

Tirado en la cama de lo más campante con una pierna flexionada y su desnudez en todo el esplendor a oscuras, el Maou continuó reflexionando sobre aquellas otras veces. Esas donde al principio solo pudo disfrutar con el rostro enterrado entre las sábanas porque era más fácil no enfrentar sus miedos. Aunque, sabía bien que esa era la posición favorita de Wolf por excelencia para disfrutar ver su trasero. Sonrió en secreto al pensar en eso.

Le había tomado tiempo soltarse durante sus encuentros más íntimos, y sincerándose consigo mismo, aceptó que solo esta vez se había sentido realmente libre al cien por ciento.

Al final, esto era algo que probablemente pasaría en su vida tarde o temprano, pero que sucedió con este chico. Con Wolfram. Y se alegraba mucho de haberse rendido con aquellos otros planes de contentar a gente que a fin de cuentas tal vez ni siquiera les importaba tanto que hiciera o no hiciera de sus gustos o su vida. Como su familia, que siempre supo que tenían una mente mucho más abierta que el resto.

Justo ahora, la voz en el fondo de su cabeza hizo una pregunta en voz baja. Pero a Yuuri no le molestó a diferencia de esas tantas otras veces. ¿Era realmente tan importante lo que piensan los demás?

Aceptando el agua que Wolfram le extendió al subir a la cama de nuevo, Yuuri se sentó erguido y pasó un brazo por su cuello. Con el vaso en la mano relegado entre sus piernas, le dio un beso. Casto, firme y serio.

En la oscuridad, observó en las profundidades de los ojos color esmeralda el brillo oscuro bastante evidente. Hubo un flash de una larga historia en ellos. Entonces, Yuuri preguntó sin necesidad de aclarar el contexto.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo?

La respuesta fue rápida y sin dudas, cargada de muchos recuerdos.

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

La pregunta verdadera en realidad era:

¿Volverías a vivirlo todo conmigo de nuevo?

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todos,
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia y todos los comentarios que me han mandado en distintas plataformas, por supuesto que los leo todos y probablemente en su mayoría también recibieron respuestas.
> 
> La razón por la cual pospuse este capítulo fue para publicarlo específicamente hoy día 17. ¡Feliz cumpleaños koizumi17! Ya que te ha gustado tanto este fic, te lo dedico especialmente.
> 
> Así también como me gustaría agradecerles a alba-lysz, Kuro_Draco, UkyoNohara y Haqueval Di Vongola. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me divertí mucho leyéndolos, es sinceramente muy lindo poder interactuar con la gente que lee de este modo mientras subo una historia. Usualmente me siento sola escribiendo, así que la compañía que me han hecho durante este fic fue un cambio excelente ^^
> 
> Ojalá pueda seguir así de activa para que podamos seguir compartiendo momentos como este. Pero ya veremos como se da el ritmo de mis actualizaciones.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otro fic! (o mensajes privados, que pueden mandar si quieren ^^)


	6. Epílogo

**Mi novia y mi prometido - Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquel conocido negocio de comida rápida, un chico con campera deportiva y una gorra de béisbol apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

La chica sentada en la silla frente a él no levantó la vista de su teléfono con demasiados adornos colgados de una pequeña soguita, y sonriendo levemente continuo tipeando a una velocidad avasalladora. Su habilidad con el aparato siempre dejaba pasmado al chico que no era bastante más chapado a la antigua.

—Espera, ya casi termino.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

Luego de unos minutos más que demostraron que se tomó a pecho que a él no le importaba ser ignorado, la adolescente de pelo corto y lacio por la mejilla apretó el botón del aparato para bloquearlo y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Lo siento, estaba chateando con esa amiga que te conté conocí por internet.

—La que habla francés, ¿verdad?

—Si, esa.

Y entonces, cualquier intento de charla casual de parte de Yuuri murió. Era lo mismo una y otra vez, no importa las veces que se vieran. Y asi como todas las veces, a Hashimoto Asami le importo poco y nada, continuando con un nuevo tema por si misma.

Hacia bastante que se encontraban casualmente aquí o allá, aunque aun no conseguía que él comprara un teléfono y hubiera un intermediario conocido como Muraken de por medio.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Shibuya?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella la hizo casualmente, con la mirada puesta en el envoltorio de la hamburguesa que estaba acomodando para dar el primer bocado. Yuuri la observó con la misma curiosa fascinación con la que lo hacia todas las veces, en un intento por comprender cualquier detalle en su costumbres solo porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar demasiado con las chicas.

—See.

A pesar de que estaba preparado por la previa advertencia en la situación, dicha pregunta se volvió un mal trago literalmente.

—¿Cómo está Wolfram?

—Guh-fuh... ay...

—Oh cielos, ¿qué pasa contigo, te ha salido la gaseosa por la nariz?

—...s-solo un poco-

—Toma.

La servilleta cubrió su cara y de alguna manera logró mantener un poco de dignidad. Si el sujeto que particularmente mencionó la chica estuviera presente, se ganaría un pellizco en algún lugar donde no brilla el sol por este despliegue de pocos modales.

Los ojos negros del chico se clavaron en ella por sobre el papel blanco.

—No me mires así, no es como si hubiera preguntado nada raro. Solo quiero saber como está. —El tono despreocupado en la voz de Asami no concordaba con su actitud nerviosa al juguetear con algunos mechones de su cabello que fueron a parar detrás de su oreja.

Yuuri podía ver con toda claridad el rubor en sus mejillas y esa forma en como miraba hacia otro lado que no encajaba con su usual corazón valiente.

¿De que te estás avergonzando? Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero se contuvo.

—Él está bien —aclaró dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido, mirándola fijamente, sin poder contener la lengua—. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

—Oh vamos. —Con claro enojo y su personalidad fogosa saliendo a flote, el chico que en este mundo no es un rey tomó con rudeza su hamburguesa abriendo un agujero en el papel en vez de doblar prolijamente el envoltorio—. Sabes, no tienes que esconderlo, lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente, así que no pretendas. Y solo para aclarar, ya no estoy enojado por ya sabes qué cuando nos estábamos despidiendo. Creí ver una cosa, pero Wolf insiste en que es todo un malentendido.

—¿Y necesitas que yo te confirme que lo que sea que él te dijo es verdad? —preguntó la chica que era lo suficientemente rápida de mente para entender el tema.

Asami sonrió suavemente un poco perdida en un lindo recuerdo de ojos verdes sorprendidos tras aquel beso en la mejilla. No le importó mucho la manera en la que Shibuya Yuuri la observaba con esos ojos fogosos y llenos de espíritu de pelea, del mismo tipo que ponía antes de un partido importante.

Ella no tenia nada que pelear después de todo, eso había sido decidido hace tiempo.

—No —dijo Yuuri tomando su primer bocado y mirando hacia otro lado, su ceño ahora más fruncido tenia cierto encanto infantil que avivo la sonrisa de la chica—. Me basta con lo que él me haya dicho. No puedes hacerlo funcionar si no confías en la persona con la que estás.

Acomodando los pies bajo la silla en una pose bastante femenina, Asami se lo quedó mirando detenenidamente hasta que Yuuri levantó la vista de la comida. Los ojos negros del chico que de un extraño modo alguna vez fue su novio la miraron fijo.

No había en él un ápice de duda.

Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia la bandeja, como si el papel con la publicidad de los postres disponibles fuera realmente interesante. Pasó un dedo sobre las distintas opciones y eligió una.

—Haz cambiado de nuevo, Shibuya.

El chico en el cual no hubiera pensado dos veces en el pasado era cada día mas encantador e interesante. Pero ella no podía ser su reina.

Tendría que conformarse con el privilegio de ser su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba hacer un epilogo, pero acá estamos. Son las cosas que surgen al hablar con la gente y que te den ideas ^^ Hay que agradecer a alba-lysz y los chats que tengo con ella.


End file.
